Genesis
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: G-Force Ken descubre su verdadero origen al igual que empieza a entender sus sentimientos por Jun
1. Sayuri y Kentaro

1. Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen sino a Tatsunoko Producciones, los demas son inventos mios.

Año: 1961

Ubicación: Base Galactor 3C

Russell caminaba por los grandes y solitarios pasillos del más grande laboratorio de las fuerzas Galactor, había dedicado toda su vida a la experimentación con el DNA humano tratando de crear el ser humano perfecto, pero al ser descubierto por el gobierno Español al tratar con genomas de fetos robados, fue encarcelado durante 20 años en una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad  y durante todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrado continuo con sus ideas, con su ambición de poder librar al mundo de enfermedades hereditarias, de posibles infecciones y anormalidades genéticas. Casi al final de su condena, tan solo compartía sus inquietudes y pensamientos con el único compañero de celda con el que halló alguna afinidad, un joven médico Galactor llamado Barry que había sido capturado por casualidad al entrar a un hotel donde se encontraba la misma chica a quién anteriormente le había extirpado un riñón para experimentar y que lo había podido reconocer. 

Él le había hablado de la organización, él le había iniciado con sus historias de regeneración de la humanidad, con los sueños y ambiciones de Katse, con el grandioso futuro que tenía planeado para el planeta. Apenas se estaba gestando esta organización y él era uno de los pioneros en ponerse al servicio de Katse, nada podía perder más que su libertad, le daría todo su conocimiento a las fuerzas Galactor si no hubiera sido atrapado tan repentinamente. Russell tenía ya 18 años de condena cumplida cuando Barry llegó al mismo módulo que él.  Pero dados sus conocimientos solo pudieron intercambiar experiencias a lo largo del último año de Russell, Barry le había dado una dirección a donde dirigirse para unirse a las fuerzas de Galactor. Al principio tuvo que pasar por muchas situaciones desagradables, tuvo que aprobar muchas pruebas de conocimientos, le hicieron estudios referente a su vida pasada, exámenes psicométricos, de resistencia física, agilidad mental, etc., lo que le extrañaba pues durante los días que le realizaban las pruebas y en las que ya estaba dado por hecho que era aceptado en la organización, le pedían mas requisitos que lo normal, según comentarios de otros miembros. Tal pareciera que lo querían destinar a otra área en que no muchos podían ser admitidos, pero fervientemente siguiendo sus deseos y principios estaba ansioso por servir a un grupo de tan alta tecnología y grandes ambiciones.

Al fin después de 2 meses de angustia y algo de desesperación por saber alguna respuesta, fue admitido a entrar en una sala donde había oído decir que pocos habían entrado y los que así lo habían hecho, no se había sabido nada más de ellos.  

Entro en el gran salón, oscuro y helado en el que al final del mismo sólo se observaban un escritorio con una silla esperándolo y del otro lado una oscura silueta que ocultaba una puerta de metal forjado. El hombre sentado allí se veía corpulento, se podía vislumbrar una barba crecida y muy oscura, tal como lo imaginó él debía ser el comandante a cargo de la fuerza especial de Galactor, Mekai. Este hombre fumaba un puro, le olor inundaba el ambiente y Russell no pudo contener un momento el aliento.

- Sr. Mekai...

- Comandante

- Comandante Mekai, mi nombre es...

- Sí, señor, sé muy bien quién usted, así que será mejor que usted me dejé hablar a mí y nos entenderemos más rápido. – Su voz era tan grave que parecía resonar en todo el salón. Russell trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo, apretando sus pies contra el piso, si lo mismo pudiera hacer con su palidez, pensaba.

- Se le ha seleccionado, por sus conocimientos en materia de genética, nuestro grupo necesita en este momento de personas responsables, entregadas a su trabajo, a su investigación, gente dedicada a dar la vida incluso, por Galactor, gente preparada, estamos iniciando una nueva etapa, que el mundo aún no conoce, tal vez nos lleguen a temer, pero todo esto que hacemos es por el mismo bien de la humanidad. ¿Entiende?

- Sí, Señor – respondió el científico parpadeando sin cesar debido al humo del puro.

- Nuestro excelso comandante Katse me ha hecho el honor de hablarme de un proyecto muy especial, proyecto que me ha encargado de sobremanera, y creo que he encontrado a la persona indicada para llevarlo a cabo.

Russell no parpadeaba y escuchaba atentó.

- Sabemos que usted se especializa en el área de genética constructiva y espero que dados sus conocimientos y experiencia sea capaz de realizarlo.

- Señor...

- ¿En que consiste este proyecto? Antes que todo me gustaría que este enterado acerca de las condiciones que tiene que aceptar sin excepción antes de decirle de que trata el proyecto.

- Escucho...

- Primeramente durante toda la investigación usted estará confinado en uno de los Laboratorios científicos más grande y bien equipados que puede albergar este planeta, no podrá recibir visitas, ni hacer llamadas, todas las investigaciones, reportes y ensayos que necesite le serán suministrados por un equipo de científicos que estarán a sus ordenes. 

- Por eso no creo que halla problema, no tengo ninguna familia que pueda preocuparse por mi. Y me agradaría mucho por dedicarme a mis estudios en paz.

- Le advierto el comandante Katse tiene poca paciencia y querrá ver resultados lo más pronto posible.

- Pero si el proyecto es muy difícil...

- No sé le pediría algo que sabemos que no lo pudiera realizar...

Russell dudo por un instante, sentía que arriesgaba todo en ese proyecto, pero no le gustaba decir no a un reto que alguien mas sabía que podía hacer.

Mekai viéndolo dudar señaló:

- Si usted desea rechazar el proyecto puede ser asignado a una unidad de investigación. Encontraremos a alguien más decidido.

- No. Yo... yo me haré cargo, pero antes quisiera saber de lo que se trata.

El capitán sonrió levemente dejando su puro a un lado empezó:

- Bien, como usted sabe nuestro sueño de conquistar al mundo no es para imponer tan sólo nuestra autoridad sino para eregir un nuevo mundo en el que todo sea correcto y perfecto, un mundo dirigido por un gran líder capaz de mostrarnos un avance tecnológico del cual el ser humano no ha sido capaz de alcanzar, pero para ello es necesario un principio, y para eso necesitamos un eslabón, el primer eslabón de la cadena de seres perfectos que gobernaran y poblaran este planeta. Usted será el encargado de crear a este ser.

- ¿Crearlo? No puedo crear un ser de la nada además...

- No nacerá de la nada, para eso tenemos los elementos necesarios a su disposición. 

- ¿Quieren ustedes que se haga una mezcla de genes? ¿Quieren tomar lo mejor de cada ser humano y ponerlo y uno sólo?

- Partimos de una diferente idea, hemos tomado un solo gen que es perfectible.

- ¿Uno solo?

- Sí, proviene de un ser que también ha sido tratado genéticamente por un ser proveniente del espacio. Y si él posee lo mejor de ambos mundos queremos que su descendiente lo sea así también y mejor.

- ¿Puedo saber quién es esta persona?

- A su debido tiempo lo sabrá, ahora quisiera saber su respuesta -  apuntó Mekai clavándole la mirada mientras apagaba su puro. - ¿Se siente capaz de realizar este proyecto?

- Si, creo que sí.

- ¿Lo cree o esta seguro? Aquí no tenemos tiempo para experimentar

- Sí, señor... Comandante, estoy seguro de que puedo hacer lo que me pide.

- Bien, entonces sígame por favor, de aquí en adelante, y hasta que termine el proyecto – dijo Mekai levantándose de su silla – Este será el lugar donde vivirá, dormirá y estudiará.

- ¿Tengo algún plazo?

- Un año para que el producto este concebido.- respondió el comandante abriendo fácilmente la puerta que Russell creyó incapaz de moverse por fuerza humana.

- ¿¡Un año!?

Cuando termine de llevarse a cabo el experimento y halla salido todo conforme a las expectativas de nuestro gran líder Katse, podrá salir de su reclutamiento y disfrutar de todos los lujos y comodidades que le brindaremos por el resto de su vida. 

Y mientras decía esto Mekai esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa que Russell no pudo ver ya que admiraba la alta tecnología que saturaba el excepcional laboratorio.

En esta situación se encontraba Russell cuando caminaba por los pasillos solitarios y fríos del Laboratorio más avanzado de Galactor, ya había pasado exactamente dos años desde su entrada a las fuerzas Galactor y estaba más deseoso que nunca en salir de allí, por eso se esforzaba al máximo en su proyecto que por fin con gran esfuerzo había concluido.

Se dirigía a la sala de observación en la que se encontraba Sayuri, la madre sustituta del pequeño "triunfo", hasta en eso puso sumo cuidado, al buscar una mujer que reuniera todas las virtudes que pudieran encontrarse  en un ser humano, alta y delgada, la piel blanca como la leche y suave como la seda, con cabello largo y de color miel, sus hermosos ojos azules reflejaban la paz de su alma y la fuerza de su espíritu, muy delicada en cuanto al trato, pero de una bondad infinita, se le dijo que había sido objeto de una violación, mucho antes de que fuera inseminada, con el fin de ver su reacción ante la llegada de su producto, fue una de las pocas que acepto el tenerlo, ella era incapaz de practicarse un aborto, aunque el bebé no fuese deseado, era el menos culpable y no debía sufrir, al ver su respuesta Russell inmediatamente le ofreció sus servicios y cuidados haciéndose pasar por una casa hogar para niños desamparados, interesados en la felicidad del futuro ser.

Sayuri poco a poco vio su vientre crecer, empezó a sentir pataditas por el quinto mes, empezó a cantarle cuando creía estar sola, sin saber que día y noche era observada por 15 cámaras que le observaban en sus habitaciones. Al principio de su embarazo se le hacía muy raro el tener toda la atención para ella sola en una institución tan grande y humanitaria, ¿cómo es posible no ver otras chicas o parejas interesadas en ver su progreso?, El doctor y las otras enfermeras que le atendían le decían sonriendo que una pareja de millonarios se había interesado en su bebé y deseaban para ella todas las comodidades que le pudieran ofrecer, así que rentaron para ella sola esas 5 habitaciones, su propia cocina con 2 mujeres dispuestas a cumplirle cualquier antojo a cualquier hora, con 2 baños con tina uno para cada piso, con estudio y centro de entretenimiento totalmente equipado para su satisfacción, su sala de masaje especial, su piscina con calefacción y su entrenadora personal.

Sayuri no tenía mas dudas que las de su maternidad, como no darse cuenta cuando fue secuestrada repentinamente al pasar por un callejón y ser objeto de las... de un joven compulsivo. ¿A quién recurrir al no tener familia? 

Galactor se había encargado muy bien de conocer su historial tanto clínico como antecedentes de familia, todos fallecidos al ahogarse en su pequeño barco pesquero cuando ella era niña. Milagrosamente pudo salvarse al ser atada por su madre al único salvavidas con que contaban. Muy pequeña para acordarse de ese terrible suceso. Vivió durante toda su vida con su abuela paterna que la obligaba a trabajar para poder sostenerse ambas. A nadie quién recurrir en un momento tan desesperado. Gracias a Dios pudo encontrar a una asociación tan humanitaria y caritativa como en la que se encontraba ahora.

Sayuri pasaba mucho tiempo atendida por Martha una mujer de edad madura, quien la cuidaba como si fuera su propia hija. Ambas solían pasara las crudas  tardes de invierno en la sala frente a la chimenea, hablando de lo grandiosa que fue la maternidad para Martha y de los cuidados que debía tener durante su embarazo. La joven lucía feliz y radiante ese día por que había sentido las primeras pataditas de su retoño. 

- ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy, Sayuri? – preguntó cubriéndola con un chal que traía especialmente para ella.

- Doctor Russell, que bueno que llega usted, le decía a Martha que el bebé acaba de dar sus primeras pataditas, y muy fuertes creo que va a ser un niño muy inquieto.

- Sí, eso creo, Martha ¿podrías encender la calefacción?, hace un poco de frío por aquí.

- A punto estaba de encender la chimenea Doctor.

- No, la chimenea no, va a venir una persona que no le gusta sentir el calor del fuego tan cerca, enciende la calefacción.

Martha hizo lo que ordenó Russell y al saber que vendría una "visita", y sospechando de quién sería se retiro a su habitación. 

- ¿Una persona va a venir? – preguntó temerosa Sayuri - ¿Son los padres del niño?

- No, bueno, no realmente, es una persona interesada en ver el grado de avance que lleva la gestación.

- ¿Grado de avance? ¿Gestación? Entonces son los padres del niño, ¿quién mas podría ser, quién mas podría estar interesado?

- Por favor, no digas nada, si te pregunta algo, contesta cortés y brevemente, no des explicaciones.

- Pero..

- Sólo quiere sentir al bebé...

- ¿Sentirlo? ¿Pues de que se trata? – cuestionó la joven asustada

- No hagas nada, solo cállate y no hagas ninguna tontería ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez no le lleva mas de un minuto – respondió el doctor. Se empezaron a escuchar pasos como de mujer, suaves y cortos.

- Allí viene ponte de pie por favor. – señaló Russell

A pesar de que ya estaba encendida la chimenea y traía puesto el chal que le trajo el Doctor, Sayuri pudo sentir un escalofrío por toda su espalda, el bebé empezó a dar leves pataditas.

Era una persona alta y delgada, muy alto para ella, su rostro estaba cubierto por una especie de mascada azul, llevaba una gabardina negra que casi cubría por entero sus pies, largos y delgados como toda su persona, sus manos eran cubiertas por guantes pero mientras se aproximaba a Sayuri iba deshaciéndose de uno de ellos dejando al descubierto una mano delgada y exquisita pero sumamente pálida, blanca en extremo.

Sus ojos era una de las partes que dejaba al descubierto, pues el resto de su cabeza estaba cubierto con una sombrero de alas anchas, pequeños y misteriosos, tratando de leer el fondo de su alma cuando la miraba fijamente, esto fue solo un instante porque al llegar frente a ella lo único que le intereso fue el abultado vientre de la joven.

Mientras acercaba la mano a ella, Sayuri pudo sentir la agitación del bebé, parecía que estaba asustado, parecía que estaba enojado o con miedo. No podía decirse que reconocía a su progenitor.

- Aquí estás... –exclamó suavemente la persona, Sayuri no pudo reconocer en esa voz a un hombre o mujer, era tersa pero rasposa – Ya pronto podrás salir de allí...

- Aún faltan cuatro meses – dijo la joven

Russell palideció un poco, él la miro por un instante y pareció sonreír.

- Sí, aún falta, espero que sepas que tan importante es esta criatura.

- Sí, es mi bebé. – respondió desafiante Sayuri.

El bebé no dejaba de moverse parecía reflejar los sentimientos de la madre hacía aquél individuo.

Se escuchó una risa escalofriante por parte del extraño personaje y Sayuri llevo instintivamente sus manos a su vientre. El bebé dejo de moverse.

- Cuide muy bien de la chica Doctor, y más aún del bebé, es un bebé muy valioso..

- Así lo haré, Señor. – respondió Russell temeroso.

Se retiro la misteriosa persona dejando una estela de duda en Sayuri. Cuando supo que no podía escucharle pregunto inquieta al doctor.

- ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué esta interesado en mi bebé?

- No te puedo responder esa pregunta.

- Yo no quiero que mi bebé se quede con él. Sentí desde que llegó que mi bebé no lo quería.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. Ve a tu habitación y descansa unos momentos.

El médico dejó la sala y siguió los pasos de Katse quién le esperaba en el estudio.

- Es una chica muy valiente. – exclamó al percatarse de la presencia del doctor en la habitación.

- Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder.

- Asegúrate que el bebé nazca sin problemas. Sabes todo lo que hemos invertido en él. Además va tu vida en ello.

-  Sí señor. 

Katse dejó la habitación sin decir nada más.

Esa misma noche Sayuri trataba de dormir en su habitación pero la imagen sombría y delgada del personaje no escapaba de sus pensamientos, soñaba que su niño ya había nacido que era un excelente bebé varón, el sentimiento de felicidad que ella sentía era indescriptible, pero veía aproximarse lentamente la imagen de aquella extraña persona mostrándole sus blanca y huesudas manos tratando de arrebatarle a su bebé, pero por mas que ella luchaba, por mas que ella trataba de cubrirlo con su cuerpo, se lo logró quitar llevándoselo consigo, mientras ella era detenida por enfermeras y doctores, incluso el Dr. Russell la detenía diciéndole que era lo mejor para el niño. Ella gritaba y lloraba hasta el punto de despertarse bañada en sudor.

Martha estaba a su lado y escucho su lamento.

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – preguntó encendiendo la lámpara de su mesa de noche.

- Mi bebé, me quitaban a mi bebé...

- No te preocupes, fue un sueño tan solo. Vuelve a dormir.

- No puedo, fue tan real, esa persona me lo quitaba y el bebé lloraba. Mira, siente como se mueve.

Efectivamente Martha sintió los movimientos del pequeño en su vientre.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?

- Sí, por favor, un poco de leche.

- ¿No se te antoja algo más?

- ¿Galletas con chispas?

Martha tomó su chal y salió de la habitación. Sayuri quedó sola a la luz de la lámpara. El frío de la noche entraba por una ventana que alguien descuidadamente dejo abierta, por lo que se acercó para cerrarla.

- No digas nada ni vayas a gritar. –susurró un hombre cerca de la ventana tomándola del brazo.

- ¿Quién... quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere? Llamare a los guardias

- Silencio. ¿O quiere perder a su hijo?

- ¿Mi bebé? – respondió ella llevando su mano al vientre – No le haga daño.

- Yo no le haré ningún daño. Son ellos quienes le quitarán al bebé. Y no es para una pareja amorosa de padres. Tenga cuidado.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted?

- Ellos tomarán al niño y después acabarán con usted y con el doctor también, aunque el esta con ellos ahora.

- ¿Cómo...?

- No diga nada ni confíe en nadie, pues ahora mismo podrían deshacerse de usted sin perder al bebé.

- ¡Qué! – exclamó Sayuri palideciendo

- Viene alguien – dijo el hombre de guantes blancos – después me comunicare con usted. No diga nada si no quiere perder al bebé.

Una sombra salto desde el segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación y se perdió entre las sombras del jardín.

- ¿Pasa algo Sayuri? – preguntó Martha llevando una bandeja en sus manos

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! No, Martha, yo, estaba cerrando la ventana porque entraba un poco de frío.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Estas un poco pálida.

Sayuri camino lentamente de regreso a su cama

- Me siento un poco mareada, es todo, me levante muy rápido de la cama

Martha la ayudo tomándola del brazo y notó que temblaba levemente.

-Será mejor que te recuestes y te cobijes no quiero que vayas a enfermarte. Toma este vaso con leche, aun esta tibia, también te traje unas galletas como las que te gustan.

- Gracias. Estaba pensando, Martha, ¿Sabes quienes adoptaran a mi bebé? ¿Son una buena pareja? – cuestionó Sayuri metiéndose en la cama.

- Ya te he dicho que yo no sé nada de eso, pero estoy segura de que se trata de una buena pareja. El doctor Russell me lo ha dicho.

- Pero a mi no me ha querido decir nada.

- Es que él es un hombre muy ocupado. Ahora termina tu leche y descansa.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que aquél hombre se había aparecido y ella ya llevaba 26 semanas de embarazo y se encontraba leyendo en el jardín debajo de un hermoso roble que le cobijaba. Martha se encontraba también leyendo y observándola de vez en cuando desde un pequeño kiosco a 100 metros de ella.

- Buenas tardes – saludó amablemente la voz de aquel hombre. Parecía provenir de encima de ella. – No voltee hacia mi, ella esta mirándola.

Efectivamente Martha observaba al notar que la joven había levantado la mira de su lectura. Inmediatamente Sayuri fijo sus ojos en su libro.

- Ahora escúcheme no responda hasta que le diga. Ella puede ver cuando mueva los labios.

- Mmm – murmuró ella.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí. No diga nada, siga leyendo, su vida esta en peligro conforme su bebé vaya creciendo. Así que tengo que sacarla de aquí.

- ¿Mmmm?

- Sí, ¿Hay alguna ocasión en que ella no este presente? Responda ahora que no le observa

- El martes, ella descansa. ¿Quién es usted?

- Alguien que quiere ayudarla a salir de aquí. ¿Todo el día incluido la noche?¿Quién la acompaña?

- Todo el día... Nadie

- Bien, no levante la mirada y de vuelta a una hoja por que ya estuvo mucho tiempo en esa página.

Sayuri sonrió.

- ¿La observan ese día?

- Sí, cada hora alguien... 

- No hable.

Martha dio un vistazo a Sayuri mientras esta daba vuelta a la hoja de su libro.

- Ya puede hablar, ¿cada hora alguien la ve a ver?

- Sí.

- ¿Lleva usted alguna especie de monitor con usted? ¿Algo con que ellos monitoreén sus signos vitales?

- Sí, esta pulsera.

- ¿Nada mas?¿Pueden saber ellos donde esta con eso?

- Sí... sí...

- Ella se acerca no diga nada.

Martha se dirigía a la banca donde se encontraba Sayuri, y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien - respondió ella sonriendo.

- ¿De que trata la novela que parece muy entretenida?

- ¡Ah! Bueno, es de un caballero tratando de rescatar a la doncella de las garras del malvado Rey.

Kentaro escuchó y no pudo mas que sonreír.

- ¡Ah! Entonces debe ser muy romántica, ¿al final ella se queda con él?

- No lo sé, ella no confía en él.

- Debe ser entonces un hombre muy feo ¿o es muy guapo?

Kentaro llevó sus manos a su rostro como para cerciorarse de su aspecto

- Ella aún no lo ha podido ver, siempre lleva una armadura con él.

- ¿Me prestas el libro cuando termines?

- ¡Ah! Creo que voy a durar mucho tiempo en terminarlo.

Martha sonrió. 

- Voy por un poco de té ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

- Tengo antojo de chocolate caliente, ¿podrías...?

- Si, solo tardare un momento. Espérame aquí.

Sayuri sonrió mientras Martha se alejaba.

- ¿De eso se trata la novela? – pregunto el hombre en el árbol.

- No, ¿por qué? ¿Quiere leerla?

- Mm, dejemos eso, el martes debe salir de aquí.

- ¿Usted trabaja aquí?

- Podemos decir que sí.

- Entonces como puedo confiar en usted.

- Por que yo trabajo para que no se cumplan los planes de Katse

- ¿De quién?

- Esa persona que conoció usted, esa persona extraña es una..

Kentaro fue interrumpido al observar un guardia que se acercaba a Sayuri. Ella guardo silencio y cerró el libro al ver al hombre.

- La Señora Martha le pide por favor, que entre a la casa pues empieza a refrescar.

- Bien, dile que voy para allá, nada más termino este capitulo.

El guardia se retiró sin sospechar nada. Sayuri volvió a abrir el libro sin cuidar de que página pretendía leer.

- ¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí con esta barriga? No puedo saltar ningún muro

- No tendrá que saltar ningún muro. No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien.

- Tengo miedo, ¿cómo podría confiar en usted? ¿Cómo...

- ¿Quiere alguna prueba? No podría darle algo que no la comprometiera.

- ¿Pudiera.. Puedo ver su rostro...?

Un silencio fue la respuesta de aquél hombre de voz grave y armoniosa.

Martha se acercaba trayendo con ella un abrigo.

- Anda, niña, no quiero que te enfermes, este bebé debe nacer saludable. – indicó la señora sonriendo al tiempo que ponía el abrigo sobre de ella.

La joven sonrió y acompaño a Martha hacia las instalaciones sin obtener respuesta a su pregunta.

Por la noche ella cepillaba su cabello sin dejar de pensar en la voz de aquel hombre que tal vez arriesgaba su vida para salvar la de ella y la de su hijo. Pero a la vez también pensaba en lo que podía perder, todo el tiempo que ha estado bajo los cuidados de médicos y enfermeras tan sólo por el hecho de estar embarazada le parecían demasiado exagerados. ¿Iba a abandonar todo eso por las simples palabras de un hombre a quién no conocía? ¿Por simples sospechas?

También recordaba la visita de aquél hombre de aspecto misterioso, aquél hombre que estaba interesado en su criatura como sí fuera de su propiedad. ¿Era él quién se encargaría de su hijo? ¿Estaba ella segura en darlo en adopción? 

Las suaves pataditas del bebé parecían contestarle y decirle "no", "no me dejes aquí"

- Sayuri, es hora de que tomes tu pastilla, no debes olvidarla.

- Martha ¿Sabes tu quién era esa persona que vino a verme el otro día?

Martha palideció visiblemente. 

- No, no sé de quién me hablas. Toma aquí esta el agua y...

El sonido de golpes en la puerta la interrumpió. Al instante Martha fue a abrir, se trataba del mismo guardia con un recado para ella. Pareció perturbarla un poco el recado y despidió al muchacho.

- Sayuri, debo salir unos momentos no tardaré, toma tu medicina que yo vuelvo enseguida.

- Bien. 

Martha salió echando llave a la puerta, lo que contrario mucho a la futura madre, quién pego su oído a ella para asegurarse que se había retirado, cuando ya no pudo escuchar sus pasos apago casi todas las luces dejando solo la lámpara de la mesita de noche encendida.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió un poco. Vio caminar apresuradamente a Martha acompañada del guardia cruzando el jardín hacia la clínica del doctor Russell.

- No debería hacer muchas preguntas. Ella empezará a sospechar que usted sabe algo y se lo dirá al doctor...

La misma voz gruesa y varonil se dejaba escuchar cerca de ella, venía del naranjo situado cerca de su ventana.

- ¿Esta usted aquí? Entonces ¿puedo verlo?

El hombre no respondió.

- Debe haber cámaras instaladas en su dormitorio, seguro se dieron cuenta de que...

Sayuri había tomado la mano de aquel hombre, la única parte que podía ver y lo atrajo hacia ella suavemente.

- ¿Qué hace usted? ¿Quiere que me atrapen?

- Quiero ver su rostro.

- Esta bien, pero suelte usted mi brazo.

- ¿Me lo promete usted?

- No es necesario que lo prometa.

Así lo hizo Sayuri 

- Le advierto que no soy un tipo bien parecido

- No me importa, así sabré si puedo confiar en usted.

Kentaro se acercó lentamente para no asustarla, ella temblaba aunque estaba cubierta con su bata y con una pequeña manta. Entonces pudo ver a un hombre joven de unos 25 años, de complexión delgada, de grandes ojos café oscuro que expresaban una firme determinación, sus labios eran finos y delgados como acostumbrados a no mostrar una sonrisa, sin embargo trataban en vano de dibujarla.

Ella acercó su mano hacia el, la acerco lentamente hacia él.

- ¿Puedo?

Por toda respuesta ella vio cerrarse los ojos de Kentaro. Sayuri paso su mano suave y delicada por la mejilla de aquel arrojado hombre. De aquél caballero en reluciente armadura, aunque esta fuera un traje negro completamente.

- ¿No me esta usted mintiendo? – preguntó ella tímidamente

- No – respondió el abriendo los ojos y tomando tiernamente su mano para retirarla - debo irme, ella regresa, el próximo martes este preparada a las 9:10 de la noche pasaremos a recogerla, no lleve nada consigo entendió?

- Si, ¿pero cual es su nombre, por favor?

- Kentaro

- Adiós Kentaro y suerte

- Adiós Sayuri, hasta el martes.

Sonó en ese momento el ruido de las llaves entrando en la chapa de la puerta y Sayuri observó nuevamente la misma silueta perderse rápidamente en las sombras del jardín. Cerró la ventana y fue directa a la cama.

- Ya regresé, el doctor sólo tenía algunas preguntas. – dijo Martha visiblemente pálida

- ¿Por qué no me preguntó a mi? ¿Podría haber llamado?

- ¡Oh!, No te preocupes, esta todo bien, es algo rutinario. - ¿Por qué no tomaste tu pastilla? – pregunto la señora al ver el vaso lleno y la pastilla a un lado tal y como los había dejado al salir.

- Me ... me dieron nauseas y no quise tomarla

- Mmm, bien es hora de que duermas, te he traído este cobertor extra, va a ser una noche muy fría.

Fueron días muy largos para Sayuri hasta la llegada del martes, ya no hizo mas preguntas, obedecía en todo a Martha, ya ni siquiera se acercaba a la ventana y temía por esto que tal vez los planes se hubieran cambiado, pero estaba segura de que Kentaro hallaría la forma de decírselo.

La noche del martes exactamente a las 9 de la noche el guardia se despedía de ella, quién para no levantar sospecha se encontraba en bata lista para dormir. La cama de Martha estaba vacía como era costumbre los martes en la noche. Él foco de la cámara de video no dejaba de parpadear indicando que estaba siendo vigilada. Tomo el cepillo y fue a sentarse frente al peinador y empezó a cepillarse lentamente, veía desde su asiento el reloj por el espejo, eran las 9:05 y aún no escuchaba ruido fuera de su ventana ni por los pasillos. A las 9:10 tenía que estar en la ventana, o al menos así lo entendió ella, pero ¿la cámara?, ¿seguiría grabando? ¿quién mas vendría con Kentaro?

Dieron las 9:10 y se acerco a abrir la ventana, vio por última vez la cámara y había dejado de parpadear el foco.

- ¿Estas lista? – preguntó preocupado Kentaro completamente vestido de negro y utilizando unas grandes gafas oscuras.

- Sí, yo...

- Ven, sujétate de mis brazos Takeda? Esta todo bien? – preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo.

- Sí, - respondió otro sujeto debajo del árbol –  Masake nos espera afuera, dense prisa.

- Tengo miedo ¿ y si nos encuentran? – titubeó Sayuri poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre.

- No es momento de acobardarse, si quieres seguir con vida y la de tu bebé deben salir de aquí.

El pequeño bebé pateo a su madre desde dentro para darle ánimos. Sayuri sonrió.

- ¿Cómo saldremos? – preguntó la joven tomando ambos brazos de su protector.

- Tu solamente cuida de ti y del bebé y nosotros nos encargamos de resto.

Russell se encontraba en su oficina en ese momento, haciendo prácticamente círculos en su libreta de anotaciones, la plática que había tenido con su señor Katse no le había dejado mas alternativa que adelantar las cosas. Había ya dispuesto todo lo que necesitaba para tal acontecimiento y no le quedaba mas que esperar que Sayuri estuviera totalmente dormida para poder llevar a la sala de operaciones. No entendía la prisa que tenía su jefe en que el proyecto se terminara de forma tan repentina.

- ¿Entonces el bebé esta en estos momentos listos para salir? – preguntó Katse cubierto como siempre lo había visto Russell, con aquella gabardina oscura que ocultaba su silueta por completo.

- No es muy seguro, apenas cumplió los siete meses y aun le faltan...

- ¿El niño podría nacer en este momento?

- No sería recomendable, Señor.

- ¿Pero con los cuidados necesarios? No quiero seguir dependiendo de esa mujer, no es de confiar. ¿Me has asegurado por completo que se trata de un varón?

- Sí, señor, estamos seguros 100%, le hemos practicado diferentes pruebas al feto, tanto de sangre, de resistencia y de inmunidad. 

- Bien, no quisiera una niña en estos momentos. Mañana mismo deseo ese bebé fuera, ¿entendiste?

- Pero señor, el bebé no resistirá en esas condiciones..

- Antes has traído al mundo a bebés de esa misma condición, y han sobrevivido. Ahora no quiero escucharte más, retírate que debe hablar con mi Señor.

Katse se dirigió a la parte mas lejana del sótano, en donde solamente el tenía acceso, el caminar tan largo trayecto le hizo sentir por todo su cuerpo el cambio que se estaba llevando a cabo en el. Con paso lento y el aliento entrecortado llego hasta la gruesa puerta metálica que ocultaba en transmisor con el cuál se comunicaba con su gran Señor Sosai X. Sus manos sumamente pálidas y delgadas muy apenas pudieron insertar la llave para abrir semejante acceso.

La transmisión estaba lista, eran las 9 de la noche la hora indicada para su recepción de señal desde tan lejano planeta.

- Mi señor – dijo Katse haciendo una reverencia – todo esta listo par el día de mañana.

- Bien hecho, Katse. Mañana al fin te verás librado por fin de esta pesadilla.

- Señor, ¿cómo es posible que ese niño tome mi lugar ante usted, mi gran amo?

- Tu deterioro corporal esta progresando rápidamente, si el niño no es capaz de soportar todo el poder y fuerza que llevas tu, tu cuerpo entonces se tendrá que acoplar a los cambios necesarios con que no naciste. Tu cuerpo debe hacer unos cambios si es que quieres conservar ese poder que te he otorgado.

- ¿Quedare entonces yo libre de este tormento, señor?

- En cuanto el niño reciba todo el poder de ti, tu cuerpo regresará a su estado normal.

- ¿Seguiré siendo el líder de sus tropas señor? – preguntaba Katse sin atreverse a levantar siquiera la cabeza.

- Seguirás siéndolo, mientras el niño no sea capaz de tomar una decisión por sí mismo. Tu serás el tutor de ese niño. Serás el encargado de que aprenda lo necesario para ser el futuro líder de Galactor, por su capacidad esto no será muy difícil.

Se escucharon voces de alerta y las alarmas se dejaron oír.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntaba Katse por su transmisor a su comandante general Mekai. - ¿por qué se da la alarma?

- La mujer, Sayuri ha escapado.

- ¿Escapado?  - exclamaba Katse empezando a sudar - Eso es imposible, busquen por todo el complejo, es necesario capturarla con vida. ¡Pena de muerte  a quien siquiera piense en lastimarla!

- Recuerda que sin ese niño tu estas destinado a dirigir mis tropas y eso significa que nunca podrás volver a ser una persona normal.

Russell llegaba a la habitación de la joven, un trío de guardias lo vieron venir por los pasillos y le cedieron el paso. Agitado y sin aliento llegó hasta Mekai que se encontraba en la recámara de Sayuri.

- ¿Los han encontrado? – dijo extenuado. ¿quién ha sido el último que ha visto a la chica?

- Uno de los guardias, en su reporte indica que todo parecía normal.

- ¿Las cámaras, el transmisor, no indican nada? ¿Su posición? – preguntaba Russell preocupado.

- No, esto fue hecho por varias gentes, alguien desactivo las cámaras, no hay nada registrado hasta las 09:10, el transmisor también fue encontrado aquí. – respondió Mekai mostrándole el mismo en sus manos.

- Pero, ¿ya los están siguiendo? ¿Saben donde podrían estar?

- Si me imagino que fue quién pienso que fue, va a ser muy difícil de encontrar.

- No, por favor, mi vida depende de ese niño.

- ¡MEKAI! - exclamó Katse enfadado

Russell y el comandante se irguieron como impulsados por un resorte.

- Mekai, es necesario que encuentres a esa mujer y ese niño, ¡inmediatamente! Y es mejor que regreses con ellos vivos por que de lo contrario te sugiero que no te vuelvas a aparecer para nada delante de mis tropas.

- ¡Sí! Señor.

Mekai salió rápidamente de la habitación seguido de los tres guardias que se encontraban en el pasillo. Russell y Katse se encontraron solos en la habitación, pero tan solo uno salió con vida de allí. Katse confiaba por completo en las habilidades de Mekai, pero aún así, aún desquitado su odio y coraje en su doctor, sabía que no podría dar marcha atrás a su proceso de transmutación. Ya era muy tarde para comenzar otro proyecto parecido, todas sus esperanzas se habían centrado en esa mujer y en ese niño. Todos sus actuales y pasados recursos iban dirigidos a crear a ese niño, a concebir a ese niño. Ahora, una lágrima corría por su pálida mejilla demostrando el dolor que sentía al ver sellado su destino. El dolor de verse encerrado en un cuerpo mutante lleno de poder.

Katse quedo de rodillas impotente, golpeando al suelo con los puños cerrados hasta hacerse sangrar, rugiendo desesperado por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo.

Para ese entonces Sayuri y Kentaro se encontraban sobrevolando el área en una clase muy particular de aviones que Sayuri no conocía, debía pertenecer a una organización que disponía de muchos recursos ya que el avión o jet era de reciente modelo, Masake y Oniishi piloteaban sus propias naves.

Sayuri iba sentada detrás de Kentaro en el asiento del copiloto, cobijada por una chamarra con olor a él, puso su mano delicadamente en el hombro derecho de Kentaro y con la voz más dulce que el piloto pudo escuchar dijo:

- Gracias, muchas gracias...

Kentaro puso su mano enguantada sobre la de la joven y apretándola suavemente contestó:

- Aun no me des las gracias, aun tenemos que llegar al refugio donde estarás hasta que nazca el bebé.

- ¿otro refugio? – pregunto desilusionada.

- Si, tal vez estés incomunicada un tiempo hasta que nazca el niño, pero tu podrás decidir que hacer con él y con tu vida una vez que todo esto pase...

Sayuri retiro su mano.

- De nuevo voy a estar sola y aislada.

- No, tendrás gente con quien platicar, otras madres en la misma situación que tu.

- Pero ninguna es perseguida por un loco.

- Salvo esa excepción.

- Voy a tener que empezar de nuevo. Sola.

- No estarás sola. Yo te acompañaré.

- ¿Estarás conmigo?

- Siempre que tu lo necesites.[1]

El bebé parecía escuchar de nuevo a su madre y daba patadas de felicidad desde su tibio refugio.

Ambos se dirigieron al refugio donde meses después, una mañana del 3 de Abril, habría de nacer una hermosa criatura, un tierno varón de ojos azules, de cabello castaño y con la sonrisa mas cálida y segura que lograron convencer a Kentaro a darle su apellido y amarlo tanto o mas como se ama a un hijo propio.

Así fue como Kentaro y Sayuri se conocieron. Así como empezó la guerra secreta contra Katse y sus fuerzas Galactor. 

  


* * *

[1] Si, ya sé que el muy hijo de $%3&"# no cumplió pero al principio todo es felicidad ¿no?


	2. Desaparicion

Disclaimer – Lo mismo, los personajes de Gatchaman pertenecen a Tatsunoko Producciones, los demas siguen siendo inventos míos.

18 años han pasado desde el escape de Sayuri y Kentaro de la base secreta de Galactor en Huntwall, el niño que ella llevaba en su vientre se ha convertido en un vigoroso joven llamado Ken Washio quien no sabe mas de su origen que el hecho de que su madre había muerto hace 5 años de un extraño caso de Leucemia y a la cuál extrañaba mucho, su guardián el Doctor Kozamburo Nambu se había encargado de ellos desde la muerte de su padre primero en un fingido accidente de vuelo y después, después de saber toda la verdad, al detener el plan de Van Allen

- ¿Qué no piensas ir con los demás a festejar el cumpleaños de Jun? – preguntó Joe al ver recostado a Ken en el viejo sillón de casa leyendo una revista.

- No, estoy esperando un paquete para entrega. – contestó Ken sin dejar de observar la revista

- ¿La vas a dejar sola? Vamos hombre, que así no vas a avanzar mucho.

- ¿Avanzar mucho?  - cuestionó Ken sin entenderlo – Lo que pasa es que necesito el dinero para comprarle algo..

- Debí imaginarlo, no eres muy bueno para manejar las finanzas. Bueno ya me retiro, tu tendrás la culpa si ella encuentra a alguien mejor, dispuesto a pasar con ella sus mejores días.

Y mientras hablaba Joe arreglaba su cabello enfrente del espejo frente a su amigo.

- No me parece justo, ¿qué le llevas?

- Mi sola presencia le basta.

- Ja! Eso es difícil, Jinpei no te dejará pasar de la puerta si no llevas algo.

- Eso lo veremos, nos vemos.

Joe salió de la pequeña casa dejando a su amigo pensativo e inquieto. Durante la tarde había estado hojeando un catálogo de joyería, pero ninguno de los artículos presentados allí era lo suficiente accesible a sus bolsillos. Además ya no hallaba como encarar todas las cuentes pendientes que tenía con Jun en su restaurante. El pago de Nambu le sería lo suficiente si no fuera por todas las otras deudas que contraía por el mantenimiento del avión y de la pista. "Esas cosas no se reparan por ellas solas", le dijo un día a Nambu al pedirle un pequeño aumento en sus ingresos, sólo con eso le habían aumentado 5 doláres en su sueldo. Pero ¿qué tanto se puede hacer con eso?

El ruido de golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Buenas tardes – saludo un hombre de mediana edad y de baja estatura. Los lentes le hacía parecer un profesor de historia y la mitad de su cabeza estaba descubierta de cabello.

- Buenas tardes, ¿qué se le ofrece?

- Creo que hable con usted en la mañana, necesito que me lleve a esta dirección.

- ¿Llevarlo? Creo que usted me entendió mal, mi avión es de una plaza y no puedo llevar pasajeros. Pensé que sólo iba a dejar un paquete a la Isla cien fuegos.

- Si, eso quería al principio pero no me parece seguro, así que decidí llevarlo yo mismo.

- Yo le garantizo que su paquete va a llegar, pero eso es decisión suya. – indicó Ken cruzando los brazos y recargándose en el marco de la puerta 

El hombre titubeo, examino a Ken detenidamente, y pensó que los papeles que llevaba no le serían de mucha utilidad si no representaban algún dinero.

- No llevo nada de valor, salvo que unos papeles de familia que me urgen que lleguen hoy mismo.

- Si quiere llamar a sus familiares para avisarles del paquete y que le devuelvan la llamada para confirmarlo...

- A donde va el paquete no hay comunicación...Pero me urge que lo lleve..

Ken suspiro para sus adentros pues dejaba ir un cliente

- Puede recomendarle a alguien más que puede transportarlo a usted también pero ellos no trabajan el día de hoy.

El señor volvió a titubear y volvió a examinar a Ken. Este sintió la desconfianza de la persona y le sugirió:

- Si gusta le traigo un recibo por alguna persona que usted reconozca su firma.

- Sí, eso estaría bien, ¿tiene usted un papel y una pluma que me facilite?

- Si, espere un momento.

Ken entró a su casa a buscar lo el señor necesitaba sin cuidar de cerrar bien la puerta, y este al ver lo solitario de la casa, empezó a dudar, no se veían muchos muebles en la casa, y los pocos que había ya tenían tiempo extra trabajando. Tan solo se veía una pequeña mesa de buena madera que le llamo la atención por una foto de familia que se encontraba encima de ella. Se mostraba en ella al pequeño Ken, su padre y su madre sosteniéndolo en brazos.

A punto estaba de tomar el retrato para verlo mejor cuando Ken lo interrumpió.

- Aquí esta lo que necesita  - exclamó Ken sospechando algo.

El señor notó su sospecha y sin inmutarse por los mismo preguntó:

- ¿Es su familia, joven?

- Si, son mi padre y madre cuando yo era pequeño.

- ¿Y ellos aún viven?

- No, señor, ambos murieron, ¿quiere usted hacer el recibo por favor?

El hombre escribió unas cuantas líneas en el papel con suma rapidez

- Aquí esta, al final viene la dirección a donde debe dirigirse y quien le firmara el recibo. Este es el paquete que debe entregar.

- Bien, ¿es todo? En 10 minutos salgo para allá.

- Ken, ¿estas aquí? ¡Que bueno que te encontré! – exclamó Ryu entrando a la casa al ver que aún se encontraba el allí.

- Ryu, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine para irnos juntos a la casa de Jun, pero...

- Estoy a mitad de una entrega..

- Por favor me gustaría que ese paquete saliera ya mismo. – insistió el señor. – le entregaré la otra mitad cuando regrese con el recibo firmado ¿Tardará mucho?

Y al decir esto el hombre ponía en manos de Ken unos cuantos billetes

- No, cien fuegos no esta lejos, así como... en 2 horas estaré de regreso.

- Estaré aquí para entonces

- Bien, Ryu ¿me podrías hacer el favor de cerrar la casa?, dile a Jun que llegaré un poco tarde  –dijo Ken tomado su chaqueta y retirándose del lugar con el paquete en otro brazo

- Bien, no te preocupes... ¡Vaya quería preguntarle si podríamos compartir el regalo...

- ¿Usted conoce bien a ese jovencito? – preguntó el desconocido a Ryu 

- Sí, somos buenos amigos...

- Es que se me olvido preguntarle su nombre, ¿Ken?

- Sí, Ken Washio, ahora si me permite quisiera cerrar la casa y...

- ¡Oh! Si claro, gracias yo me retiró.

Y diciendo esto el hombre lo saludó y se retiro muy pensativo, Ryu lo vio alejarse en auto de reciente modelo que le esperaba en la calle, se notaba el señor llevaba prisa pues el coche seguía encendido desde el momento que llegó y acelero a toda marcha.

"Bueno son las 3 de la tarde en dos horas de ida y vuelta, llego a las 5 a la casa y aun me queda tiempo para ir a comprarle el regalo a Jun y darme un baño" En eso pensaba Ken mientras sobrevolaba ya la isla cien fuegos. Pidió autorización a torre para aterrizar y dejo su avión en un hangar público.

"Esto va a ser fácil, no hay mucha gente en esta ciudad, será cosa de preguntar a alguna persona de por aquí, bien allí viene una muchachita"

Ken había salido del hangar llevando el paquete y la dirección en mano y encontrándose en un lugar tan alejado como el aeropuerto local se alegro de haber encontrado a alguien pasando por allí.

- Buenas tardes, disculpa...

- No hablo con extraños

- Yo sólo quiero preguntarte una dirección, no soy de aquí y me encuentro perdido.

- ¿Viene con ellos? – preguntó la jovencita de 13 años al ver la dirección que le mostraba Ken – Usted no parece tan malo como ellos

- ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes? Yo solo he venido a dejar un paquete a esa dirección.

La chica sonrió y dejo ver sus dientes aperlados y pequeños. El viento jugaba rudamente con su rubio cabello y ella se empeñaba en arreglarlo con un listón. Por un momento pudo ver los hermosos ojos verdes que se ocultaban entre sus párpados semi-cerrados.

- Yo te llevaré cerca de allí.

- ¿Me costará algo? Por que no tengo...

- No te costará nada, vivo cerca de aquí, mi nombre es Suay

- Yo soy Ken. 

- ¿El Cessna es tu avion? Es muy bonito.

- Sí, es mío. ¿Y tu haces por aquí?

- A veces ayudo en la limpieza de hangares pequeños, como en los que llegan esos hombres de mala reputación.

- ¿Con los que me confundiste al llegar?

- Si, salgamos por aquí.

Ken y Suay salieron caminando del aeropuerto y ella caminaba apenada y a la vez orgullosa de llegar su barrio al lado de un joven guapo y amable como él. Cada vez que ella podía no dejaba de admirar los hermosos ojos azules de Ken, y a el le gustaba admirar su sonrisa tan cálida y franca.

Llegaron hasta la pequeña ciudad capital de la isla Cienfuegos y entraron en un barrio muy pobre, a la orilla de este sobre una colina se podía ver una gran mansión que contrastaba mucho con la apariencia de los demás hogares humildes.

- Bueno mi casa queda por este lado, no tenemos mucho pero te puedo ofrecer un vaso con agua.

- Gracias, eres muy amable pero debo ir a entregar este paquete con urgencia. ¿Entonces esa es la casa? ¿Estas segura? Me dijeron que allí no hay comunicación telefónica.

- Bien, adonde tu vas es la casa que esta a un lado, la que es muy pobre y oscura, ten cuidado allí es donde llegan esos hombres.

- Gracias de nuevo Suay – dijo Ken dándole la mano en señal de despedida.

- De nada, vuelve cuando gustes, pregunta por mi a cualquiera por aquí y ellos te dirán donde encontrarme.

Suay se acercó tímidamente y dio un beso en la mejilla de Ken, quien involuntariamente se ruborizó. Ella se alejo despacio como no queriendo separarse de él tan rápido. El se dirigió a la pequeña casa cerca de la gran Mansión.

Como no encontró persona alguna al llegar, tocó fuertemente la puerta, después de unos segundos salió un hombre de alta estatura que sorprendió a Ken.

- Buenas tardes, he venido a entregar este paquete y...

- Gracias – dijo el hombre tomando el encargo y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

- ¡Oiga! – gritó Ken golpeando fuertemente la puerta - ¡necesito que me firme de recibido, ¡Abra la puerta!

Y mientras así hablaba golpeo tan fuerte la puerta que por lo vieja y corroída se cayó ante el.

Todo estaba oscuro ante el, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz pudo ver al fondo del único cuarto del que se constituía la casa un foco alumbrando a la persona que había tomado el paquete haciéndole curaciones a otro hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a él.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó el herido a su compañero – llegó visita

El que le curaba volteo y reconoció al chico y exclamó enojado:

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿acaso no te pagaron?

- Si, señor, yo solo necesito el recibo para recibir la otra parte de mi pago.

- Dame – contestó furioso el grandulón. Sobre la mesa donde estaban la caja de primeros auxilios, puso el recibo y trato de leer. ¡Pero esto esta en chino!

- Japonés señor – dijo el herido – déjame ver eso.

El herido tomó el papel de manos de su curador y leyó.

- Es de Russell, quiere mi firma

- ¿Cómo sabe Russell que esta aquí, Señor Mekai?

El hombre de la silla miró al más grande como dándole entender que no abriera la boca más de la cuenta frente a un desconocido, pero no pareció entender. Firmo el recibo y lo entrego a Ken.

- Toma aquí esta y retírate.

Así lo hizo Ken y se retiró sin decir nada mas que "Gracias".

A su salida y sin esperarlo alguien le estiro de la chaqueta. Era Suay que le esperaba para acompañarlo de regreso al hangar.

- ¿Te ha ido bien en la entrega del paquete?

- Si, pero ha sido muy extraño, casi creo que no querían recibir el paquete, ¿pero que haces aquí? ¿Creí que ya no te volvería a ver?

- ¿Ya no me querías ver entonces? – dijo ella ruborizándose. El también se ruborizó y ella sonrió.

- No es eso, me alegra encontrarte. Son las 6, es tarde, pensé que haría menos, ¿sabes de algún lugar donde pueda comprar algún obsequio?

- ¿Para hombre, mujer o niño?

- Para una amiga de mi edad mas o menos.

- ¿Tu novia? – preguntó la jovencita desilusionada

- No, no, es mi amiga, hoy es su cumpleaños y quiero comprarle algo bonito, pero...

- ¿Pero?

Ken sonrió y exclamó:

- Algo que no cueste mucho pero que no sea muy ordinario como una caja de chocolates o rosas...Algo bonito y diferente, ¿me podrías ayudar?

- ¡Claro! – expresó ella tomándole del brazo y arrastrándole a una diferente dirección.

Mientras un par de hombres entraban sigilosamente a la casa de Ken mientras el estaba en su entrega, trataron de no forzar la entrada demasiado, no querían que él notará su presencia a su regreso, primero tendrían que cerciorarse por completo antes de seguir.

Un joven hombre alto y fornido espero afuera cerca de la casa para vigilar, el otro entraba a la casa y siguiendo indicaciones no tardo mucho en encontrar el retrato que le había comentado, sus manos enguantadas lo tomaron y retiraron el marco de la foto, lo acercó a luz de la ventana y tomo unas instantáneas de él, era todo lo que necesitaba, devolvió la foto a su marco original y lo puso tal y como lo había encontrado sobre la mesa. 

En su retirada observo una curiosa foto de un grupo sentado en una banca, 4 jóvenes, 1 niño y hombre adulto observándolos componían la imagen completa, dudo por un instante su valor,  pero al final también obtuvo una foto de el.

Ambos hombres salieron sin contratiempos del lugar sin llamar la atención de alguna persona.

En el snack J, los chicos habían puesto música para bailar mientras Jun se arreglaba, Joe y Ryu se habían aparecido temprano mientras que Jinpei daba los últimos toques al excelente pastel que acababa de preparar.

- Soy un gran chef, no cabe duda. – dijo el niño al ver casi coronada su obra.

- ¿Puedo probarlo? – preguntó Ryu acercándose con ojos hambrientos al ver el suave betún rosa que Jinpei untaba sobre el pastel

- ¡Claro que no! Y no te atrevas a tocarlo hasta que Junny lo halla partido

- Me extraña que Ken no halla llegado – dijo Joe sentándose a la barra al lado de Jinpei – Van a dar las 7 y Jun no tarda en bajar.

- Debe estar entregando un correo. Me dijo que tardaría un poco en llegar

Justo en ese momento Jun apareció ante los tres chicos que le esperaban sorprendidos al verla tan arreglada y bella como nunca antes la habían visto. Sus grandes ojos azules irradiaban felicidad y una inmensa alegría se posaba en sus labios. El hermoso vestido blanco que llevaba le hacían parecer una linda novia en el día de su boda. Dibujaban finamente cada curva de su cuerpo dejando a los sus compañeros boquiabiertos. Joe no podía decir palabra alguna y casi contenía la respiración, tal parecía que su corazón corría  mas acelerado que su auto de carreras.

- ¡Dios mío! Quisiera tener un anillo en estos momentos – murmuró Joe siendo solo alcanzado a oír por Jinpei quien frunció el ceño al escuchar tal comentario.

- Junny solo puede ser para una persona, y ya sabes quién... – dijo el niño en voz tan baja que solo Joe pudo oírle.

- Pues esa persona no esta y yo...

- Hola chicos, me alegra que hallan venido – interrumpió Jun saludando en general.

- Ya sabes que nunca te podríamos dejar sola... – contestó Joe dando un fuerte abrazó a Jun y disfrutando del suave aroma a rosas que despedía su sedoso cabello.

Jun no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y saludo a Ryu con otro fuerte abrazo mas fraternal.

- Gracias chicos por los regalos, gracias Jinpei por el pastel ¿Dónde está Ken?

- Aun no ha llegado, no debe tardar... Mira Onechan! Feliz cumpleaños ¿Qué te parece mi pastel? – preguntó Jinpei sonriendo

- Te quedo muy bien, Jin, gracias...

Joe metió la mano a uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y sonriendo cortésmente presento una pequeña caja negra ante Jun

Jinpei sintió su corazón latir demasiado, creyó que todos lo escucharían y contuvo el aliento. ¿Podría Joe estar hablando en serio? La misma Jun se ruborizó ante la pose  tan seria que había adoptado Joe..

- ¿Qué.. que es esto Joe?

- Es un pequeño presente para ti, espero que lo aceptes con mis mas sinceras felicitaciones

Los presentes quedaron anonadados al escuchar a su compañero hablar de forma tan formal y correcta, Ryu creyó ver otra persona totalmente diferente. Aun había esperanzas para Joe. Jun un tanto incrédula frunció el ceño.

- ¿Para mí? Joe, no te hubieras molestado... Yo, yo no...

- Ábrelo por favor, ¿quieres? – insistió el número 2 con una leve sonrisa.

- Pero.. – decía Jun algo perturbada, sus suaves labios temblaban tímidamente esbozando una sonrisa, sus manos abrían lentamente la pequeña cajita negra.

Al abrirla todos los presentes con excepción de Joe mostraban un rostro de asombro al contemplar ante ellos un pequeño brazalete con forma de 2 pequeños corazones entrelazados a la mitad.

- ¡Joe!, ¿qué es esto?

- Esto simboliza nuestra ahora amistad ya que aún no puedo aspirar a algo más..

Jun se ruborizo y no supo que contestar, lo que le dio tiempo a Joe de tomar el brazalete y ponérselo en su blanca mano.

- ¡Oye! Onechan, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Jinpei al ver que su hermana se hallaba sin habla contemplando tan hermoso presente.

- Joe, es muy bonito gracias...

Joe la tomo de la mano y la abrazo tiernamente y besó su mejilla sonrojada.

Jinpei no  podía aun creer lo que veía, en cambio Ryu pensó que Joe merecía una oportunidad, tanto como Ken. Afortunadamente para Joe empezó a sonar una suave canción romántica para bailar con la pareja. El empezó a llevar a Jun lentamente hacia la pista, Jinpei no creía que él podría bailar, ella llevaba su mano hacia su rostro miraba a su pequeño hermano que les veía con ojos de asombro, "Esto no puede estar pasando" pensaba ella, nunca imagino pasar su cumpleaños con semejante regalo por parte de Joe y ese baile tan romántico, sus manos se entrelazaron, el la tomaba delicadamente de la cintura, ella entregaba su mano y se dejaba guiar por él, Ryu contribuyó al momento al apagar las luces y dejar solamente la esfera de espejo flotando sobre ellos, inundándolos con pequeños destellos de colores, Jinpei salto sobre la barra tratando de llamara su hermana pero ella ya estaba envuelta en la suave atmósfera del romanticismo y del ensueño.

- ¡Onechan! 

- Silencio, no los interrumpas – dijo Ryu sujetándolo de la camisa 

- ¡Ken debería estar aquí! Junny no haría esto si el estuviera aquí!

- Creo que Joe merece una oportunidad ¿no crees?

Jinpei no respondió nada y torció descontento la boca y después de un suspiro se quedo sentado sin decir ninguna palabra.

En esos precisos momentos llegaba Ken a su casa, y observando su reloj notó que había hecho más tiempo que lo esperado. Decidió hacer una llamada a sus amigos para que lo esperarán un poco más, pero primero. Puso el regalo que consiguió con la ayuda de Suay sobre la mesa a un lado del retrato de familia y tomó el teléfono

Jinpei se estaba durmiendo al ver a la pareja bailar y le parecía que la canción era interminable, era la segunda que bailaban y ya sentía que era lo suficiente para una noche. Escuchó el teléfono sonar por pura casualidad y corrió a la cocina a contestar para no ser molestado por la música.

- ¿Bueno? – contestó Jinpei

- ¿Jinpei? Soy yo, Ken.

- ¡Ken aniki! – exclamó Jin felizmente - ¿Dónde estas? Jun te esta esperando, no hemos partido el pastel por ti.

- Aun tengo que darme un baño, pero iré para allá en una media hora, ¿Esta enojada conmigo?

Jinpei se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y pudo observar a Joe pidiéndole la siguiente pieza mientras que Ryu aplaudía.

- No, no parece enojada, no ha tenido tiempo.

- Bien, entonces dile por favor que voy para allá...

- ¡Ken!

- ¿Sí?

- No tardes.

- Estaré allí pronto...

Ahora tendría que darse una buena baño ya que el polvo y calor habían hecho de él un total desastre. Se despojó de sus ropas, ya totalmente desnudo entro en la ducha, ni siquiera espero a que estuviera lo suficiente caliente, tal era su apuro que metió su cabeza debajo del abundante agua, su cabello suave y oscuro le caía por los hombros y con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de la caricia del tibio elemento. Una blanca espuma empezó a cubrir su varonil pecho y se deslizaba lentamente por sus torneadas piernas. Dejo sus pensamientos fluir mientras el agua le enjuagaba totalmente.

Esperaba que el regalo que había conseguido para ella en verdad le gustará, gracias a Suay pudo encontrar algo muy bonito que entregarle a su amiga, su gran amiga. No sabía aún si era el momento, no sabía si alguna vez habría un momento, una oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos, y una vez hecho esto esperar que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Nambu no lo aprobaría, el bienestar del equipo y la seguridad del planeta estaban por encima de su corazón. Pero abría que ser de piedra para no caer rendido ante la presencia de Jun, mucho le sorprendía que Joe no hubiera caído, aún siendo el un amante sin suerte, era imposible pensar que Joe se pudiera fijar en Jun, "Ni pensarlo", Joe no podría traicionarle al saber o al menos imaginar lo que sentía Ken por Jun. Incluso Jinpei y Ryu se daban cuenta del secreto a voces en el equipo, temía que Jun hubiera sospechado algo y negarle alguna esperanza. Pero si recibiera una negativa, sería ¿debido a su corazón o a su deber? Le haría sufrir cualquiera de esas dos respuestas, pero al menos con la primera sabría que ella le corresponde.

Esos eran los pensamientos que invadían la cabeza del líder del equipo ninja cuando fue abruptamente fue atacado por sorpresa por la espalda, sintió que dos musculosos brazos le sujetaban por la espalda impidiendo mover sus brazos y otra persona ponía un pañuelo en su boca mientras un tercero le sujetaba las piernas.

Imposibilitado para defenderse y rendido por el cloroformo que aspiraba, cayó rendido ante ellos. 

- ¡ Trae esa toalla y cúbrelo!  - exclamó el que le había cubierto la boca - ¿qué esperas? Debemos atarlo, no vaya a despertar durante el viaje.

- Vamos el auto nos esta ... ¡Que demonios!!...

Ken había fingido desmayarse para poder librarse de sus captores aún desnudo trato de enfrentarles en la batalla, desafortunadamente el jabón y espuma que aún llevaba en las manos le impedían sujetar bien a su agresor quien al ver la reacción del joven sacó su navaja del bolsillo y clavo en la costilla al indefenso Ken.

- ¡Ahora muchacho será mejor que te calmes! – y diciendo esto el mas grande que le sujetaba por detrás lo golpeo en la cabeza con la cacha del arma lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente pero no demasiado como para matarlo. Habían recibido ordenes de no hacerle daños mayores a golpes y rasguños.

Salieron los tres hombres de la casa llevando uno de ellos un bulto envuelto en sábanas sobre sus hombros, entraron a un lujoso carro negro y partieron tan rápido como pudieron.

Jun y Joe terminaban de bailar su sexta pieza, la cual le pareció extenuante a Joe por tratarse de música disco, ritmos que él nunca había probado y que según la última demostración llego a convencerse de que nunca más bailaría algo así.

Extenuados por el baile y casi sin aliento se sentaron en la barra junto con sus otros dos compañeros que les miraban en diferente forma, Ryu con signo de aprobación y gusto y Jinpei con señas de admiración y disgusto. 

- ¡Onechan! Ken llamó, dijo que no tardaría en llegar

- ¿Llamó? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- Estabas ocupada...

- ¿Hace cuanto llamó, Jin? – preguntó Joe un poco mas relajado

- Hace como media hora

- Entonces no debe tardar en llegar... Pero debería llegar más temprano, ya va ser muy noche cuando llegue y...

- No te preocupes Jun – dijo Joe tomándole de la barbilla cariñosamente, como nunca lo había hecho – el llegará pronto...

La mirada de ambos se mezclo y hubo un momento en que Jun pensó estar tan solo con él, con Joe cuya mirada parecía mirar hasta el fondo de su alma, que parecía leer sus pensamientos y sintió miedo.

- ¡Con permiso! – exclamó Jinpei interrumpiéndoles para tomar el cuchillo a un lado del pastel y mostrándoselo a Jun le sugirió -- ¿Por qué no partimos ya el pastel? ¡Tengo hambre!

- ¡Sí! Ya es noche y mi estómago no aguanta más... – apoyó Ryu frotando su abultado abdomen y acercándose instintivamente al pastel

- ¡Quieto! – prorrumpió Jinpei parando en seco a su amigo, - que Jun debe pedir antes un deseo 

Y diciendo esto el pequeño encendía una a una las 16 velas de la tarta. Ella no estaba muy convencida de realizar ya ese acto fundamental en todo fiesta.

- ¡Vamos Jun apaga las velas! 

- Joe, quisiera esperar a que estemos todos completos...

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes, el llegara, ahora pide un deseo y apaga las velas.

La joven cerró los ojos, suspiro tristemente y sopló para beneplácito de sus compañeros, quien al haber finalizado exitosamente el evento aplaudieron y festejaron tirando cintas y confeti.

Había pasado ya dos horas desde que se partiera el pastel, una hora desde que abrió sus regalos y 10 minutos desde que empezaban a recoger los globos y a barrer el salón y aún su compañero no aparecía.

- Jinpei ¿Ya te contestó? – preguntó Jun al ver a su pequeño hermano salir de la cocina

- No, creo que no ha de estar en casa, abra salido...

- Usa el comunicador – sugirió ella

- Ya lo intenté pero tampoco contesta, si lo abra dejado en su casa.

- ¿Le abra pasado algo?

- No digas eso, Ryu el sabe cuidarse, además dijo que vendría ¿no? ¿Te dijo algo más? ¿Iría a alguna otra parte, Jin?

- No, Joe, el solo menciono que iba a tomar un baño y me preguntó que si Jun..

- ¿Qué si yo que?

- Que si estabas enojada con el.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le respondiste?

- No sé, yo le dije que estabas ocupada

- ¿Ocupada? ¿Le dijiste que bailaba con Joe? – pregunto preocupada ella sin darse cuenta que dañaba la estima de un presente

- No, sólo le dije que estabas ocupada, dijo que llegaría en media hora

- Estoy preocupada, vamos a buscarlo.

- No Jun ya es muy tarde, Ryu y yo iremos a su casa a buscarlo..

- ¡Yo quiero ir con ustedes! – prorrumpió Jinpei pasándose del otro lado de la barra

- No tu debes de quedarte aquí con Jun, por si llama o pasa algo, nosotros nos comunicaremos en cuanto lleguemos, no debe ser nada importante, pero mas le vale que lo sea si no ese idiota se las tendrá que ver conmigo... Vamos Ryu.

Ambos salieron de la casa en plena oscuridad mientras que eran observados por los dos jóvenes inquietos desde el salón, ambos siguieron intentar llamarle, uno por el comunicador y el otro por teléfono. Cada vez con la misma respuesta: nada.

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que Ken estaba inconsciente y para su mala suerte lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue la incandescencia de una lámpara de quirófano, al retomar la sensación de su cuerpo, volvía a sentir la sangre que fluía por su herida aun reciente, su cabeza la sentía tan pesada y tan dormida que no sabía a ciencia cierta si se trataba de un sueño, al tratar de incorporarse fue impedido por correas que le sujetaban las muñecas, la cintura y los pies.

La habitación en que estaba daba la apariencia de ser muy moderna, pero debido a la luz tan fuerte que despedía la lámpara encima de el no podía observar su alrededor claramente. Sintió que tan solo era cubierto por una delgada sábana blanca y que tenía compañía. Primero debería saber de que se trataba su cautiverio antes de realizar acción alguna. Sería Galactor o sería algo más?.

- Veo que ya despertaste. – dijo una persona vestida de medico llevando cubre bocas y gorro azul.

Por su voz y lo poco que podía observarse de sus facciones se trataba de un hombre de edad madura, como de 50 años quien parecía estar satisfecho con su presencia.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y que hago aquí?

- ¿Eres tu el hijo de Sudzuki Sayuri? [1]

Ken no respondió pues le sorprendía que conocieran el nombre de soltera de su madre fallecida. El hombre pareció sonreír debajo de su máscara al darse cuenta de la sorpresa que causo al muchacho. Todo le parecía indicar que la respuesta era correcta.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

- Lo que queremos ya lo hemos obtenido, y tu respuesta nos lo ha confirmado – dijo una voz proveniente de las sombras que hicieron latir presurosamente el corazón del joven. Sus oídos no lo engañaban ya que con tan solo ver su silueta reconoció frente a el a su enemigo. Katse, ¿habrá acaso averiguado el secreto de su identidad?

Reuniendo todo el valor y coraje que pudo y no sabiendo aún su situación pregunto una vez más:

- ¿A que se refieren?, creo que me confunden... – dijo Ken tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

- No nos equivocamos, ya te hemos hecho las pruebas suficientes y alguien te ha reconocido por las fotos – contestó el doctor poniendo sus manos sobre la camilla

- ¿Las fotos?

Su pregunta no fue respondida, Katse se acercó tanto a él que casi podía sentir su aliento.

- Esta vez ya no vas a escapar, ya no te iras mas, mi querido niño, ¡Prepárenlo para la cirugía!

- ¿Cirugía? ¡¿Qué intentan hacerme, malditos?! 

- Unos cuantos exámenes, no te preocupes, querido mío - dijo Katse deslizando su mano blanca y huesuda por sus cabellos mientras el doctor ponía en su boca y nariz y una mascarilla para anestesiarlo.

Eran las 10:20 de la noche cuando los muchachos llegaron al lugar de Ken. Para su sorpresa ninguna luz estaba encendida y mas aún se admiraron al ver la puerta de entrada semi abierta.

- ¡Ten cuidado! – exclamó Joe tomando precauciones – Aquí pudo haber pasado algo

- No se ve que halla alguien dentro, ¿le abran asaltado la casa?

- No tendrían mucho que robar, mas que deudas – dijo Joe encendiendo las luces.

- Parece que hubo una pelea... Hay mucho agua tirada por aquí...

- Si, pero mira Ken le compro el regalo a Jun, y aquí esta...pero ¡Mira Joe! ¡Sangre! – gritó Ryu mostrándole la pequeña mancha en el papel de la envoltura

- No solo allí,  mira el piso, también hay varias gotas...  debo avisarle al Doctor Nambu.

  


* * *

[1] Sudzuki Sayuri .- Apellido ficticio de la madre de Ken


	3. Identidad Revelada

Disclaimer : los personajes de Gatchaman pertenecen a Tatsunoko Producciones, los demas son puros inventos míos

Fue una mala suerte que el doctor Nambu no contestara al llamado de los chicos, en verdad estaban muy preocupados, Jun no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando vio el regalo con pequeñas gotas de sangre, esto debería ser importante, urgente, debían hacer algo para encontrar a su compañero. Joe trataba de consolarla abrazándola mientras ella trataba de ahogar los suspiros.

El pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo tiernamente como un amigo y le acariciaba el cabello mientras Jinpei los observaba tristemente sentado a la barra.

- Vamos, Ryu intenta otra vez, tal vez tuvo alguna emergencia y tuvo que salir sin avisar, trata de nuevo.

Ryu envió de nuevo una señal desde su brazalete para la cuál no obtuvo respuesta.

- Vuelve a intentar con el Doctor, tiene que contestar!

Ryu lo intento y obtuvo los mismos resultados que con Ken.

- No pudieron haber desaparecido los dos...¿cierto? – preguntó Jinpei preocupado.__

- No... – dijo Jun incorporándose – Creo que el doctor tenía una junta especial el día de hoy y mañana. Creo que a menos que Galactor ataque no nos llamará.__

- ¿Tu sabes que fue lo último que hizo Ken?__

- Si fue a dejar un paquete, pero no creo que halla tenido problemas puesto que nos llamó al llegar, ¿no?__

- Tal vez lo siguieron – señaló Jin.__

En ese momento todos los presentes recibieron una llamada en sus brazaletes.

- ¡Doctor! Creí que no nos respondería – dijo Joe al reconocer la señal.

- Es una emergencia muchachos y deberán salir inmediatamente

- ¿Emergencia? – dijo Joe - ¿Qué no se ha enterado? ¡Ken desapareció!

- ...

- ¿Doctor? – preguntó Jun

- Sí, los escucho, pero no creí... Aun así deben partir ahora mismo hacia Eritros, la capital de Kambula.

- ¡Doctor! Pero Ken... – interrumpió Joe.

- ¡Inmediatamente Joe! Ya habrá tiempo para buscar a Ken. Tienen que encontrar a este hombre cuando antes, es importante que lo capturen con vida. ¿entendido?

No hubo respuesta.

- Escuchen chicos, yo sé que estan preocupados por Ken, pero confío en que el sabrá protegerse por unas horas, ahora cumplan con su deber y aborden el Fénix, ¿entendido?

- Entendido – respondieron al unísono las cuatro voces quebrantadas.

Apenas afloraba el día cuando Ken recobró el conocimiento, aún aturdido por la anestesia sólo distinguía sombras y bultos oscuros moverse alrededor de él, su cabeza le pesaba enormemente y parecía que caería de sus hombros si no estuviera sujeta al cuello, al dejar caer la cabeza el en gran almohadón tras el la luz incandescente de la lámpara sobre él le molestaba la vista. Y cerraba los ojos de nuevo para volver a caer en un profundo sopor. 

- ¿Ya despertó? – preguntó la voz de un hombre aproximándose hacia Ken.

- No, doctor aún no despierta- contestó una enfermera cerca de él.

"Aún sigo aquí, creí que todo esto había sido una pesadilla, ¡Dios! ¡me duele el cuerpo entero!... ¡Katse!.. ¡Katse! Estaba aquí... ¿Pero que pasó? Aún no comprendo por que, ¿cómo me descubrieron? ¿En que falle? Los muchachos deben de estar buscándome, seguro que pronto vendrán por mí... ¿Pero como?, no tengo el brazalete conmigo, si pudiera avisarles...Perdóname Jun por no llegar a tiempo.."

- Somos afortunadas en estar aquí Betty – dijo una enfermera a otra compañera del otro lado de la cama del joven

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – contestó su compañera bajando un poco mas el respaldo de la cama.

- La Sra. Martha la ha reconocido. – exclamó la otra verificando el goteo del suero en su brazo izquierdo

- ¿A ella? ¿Entonces si era ella la que aparecía en la foto?

- Sí, no ha dudado ni un momento en que él es el hijo de la Srita. Sudzuki.

"¿De que hablan?  ¿A que foto se refieren, y por que mencionan a mi madre?"

- Si lo tratamos bien, tal vez recibamos en algún futuro alguna recompensa.

- Si, es cierto, no lo había pensado así Luisa.

Ambas terminaron de cambiar unos vendajes de los cuales Ken no se había dado cuenta que tenía en su costado derecho. Una pequeña incisión le había sido practicada y no sabía cual era el motivo.

Al sentir que no había nadie en la habitación abrió lentamente sus ojos, trato de afocar la vista en su mano derecha para darse cuenta de que estaba atada a la cama al igual que la izquierda. Su cabeza aún se iba hacía atrás hasta que poco a poco logro equilibrarla.

"¡Dios! Me siento cansado..."

En vano trato de mover sus piernas, ya que al igual que sus brazos, estos se encontraban atados al pie de la cama en que se encontraba. Sus fuerzas aún no eran las suficientes para romper las ataduras.

- ¿Aun no recuperas las fuerzas?

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el asustado al reconocer la voz.

- Para  mi es importante que las recuperes al cien por ciento, pero mas me importa mantenerte seguro.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué haces esto?

Katse se acercó tanto a él que pudo casi distinguirlo claramente, no sabía si era el temor el que le hacía recuperar la vista tan de repente.

- No tengas miedo, de aquí en adelante sólo te toca observar lo que te depara el destino

La manera en como decía las palabras tan cerca de él hacía sentir calosfríos a Ken. Katse deslizó su mano lentamente por su cabeza y Ken sintió perder su valor y las pocas fuerzas que había reunido. Dejó caer su cabeza en el almohadón y esto hizo que sus labios quedarán tan cerca de Katse que pudo sentir su respiración.

- ¡Dios! – exclamó el joven volteando hacia el otro lado la cabeza

- Descansa el resto del día – decía el villano mientras lo acariciaba - no te esfuerces, necesitarás las fuerzas para lo que te tengo preparado. Vendré a verte más tarde

Katse besó a Ken en la mejilla y el joven cerraba los ojos con desprecio

Al sentirse solo de nuevo no pudo evitar sentir el coraje y la impotencia ante su enemigo, y una lágrima involuntaria rodó por su mejilla borrando la marca que Katse había impreso en ella.

En su camino hacia su habitación Katse se regocijaba con el futuro que se le presentaba en ese instante, ya no tendría que cargar con el peso que le había impuesto Sosai X desde su niñez, no, ahora habría otro, otro que llevaría ese peso, ese poder sobre sus hombros, el nunca estuvo preparado para soportar tanta presión y tanto poder proveniente de su amo y señor, su cuerpo no estaba preparado para eso, y por eso el amo Sosai había recurrido a dos personas para formar una sola, Berg Katse. Ese era el motivo por el cuál hace años había creado un ser perfecto físicamente que le reemplazara

Apenas amanecía y recordaba que no se había tomado un minuto de descanso desde que el joven llegó a el, no había dormido y su cuerpo empezaba a denotar un poco de cansancio y de sed.

Sentado frente a su escritorio paladeaba un exquisito vino, y una extraña sonrisa rebosante de alegría se dibujaba en su rostro, solo una cosa le causaba preocupación en ese momento, ese equipo de jovencitos que siempre arruinaban sus planes por mas que se esmeraba en tomar precauciones con sus robots destructores, pero ahora era personal, que podría salir mal si no había hecho nada que verdaderamente llamara la atención de G Force?, nada, simplemente la desaparición de otro jovencito, uno de tantos que se escapaban y perdían en ese país. Quién podría notarlo?

Pensándolo bien, no sabía mucho sobre su hijo como le llamaba personalmente, mas que piloteaba un avión repartiendo correo y paquetería, observó sobre su escritorio buscando la información que le había recopilado el doctor Russell sobre el adolescente y se tomo un momento para revisarla. 

Nombre                                 Washio Ken

Nombre del Padre:              Washio Kentaro (finado)

Nombre de la madre:          Sudzuki Sayuri   (finada)

Fecha de Nacimiento:         03 de Abril de 1962

Profesión:      Piloto de pruebas en el Centro de Investigación e Inteligencia

                        Repartidor de correo aéreo

Dirección:      3th Street 515 G-Town

"¿Washio?, por que siento que he escuchado ese nombre antes, y ¿esta foto?

Debe ser el retrato que reconoció esa señora, bien, Sayuri así que encontraste alguien que cuidara de nuestro hijo, muy bien, pero él, él me parece muy conocido."

Sin cerrar el expediente pidió que se le preparará una conferencia con Mekai, quien se encontraba en la Isla Cienfuegos preparando todo el equipo para la sesión de la noche.

Seguía viendo la foto esperando recordar de quien se trataba, torpemente unas de vino tinto cayeron sobre el retrato haciendo parecer a la familia extrañamente colorida de rojo.

"Diablos!, Espero que tengan otra copia por que no los podría reconocer si están todos vestidos de... ¡Demonios!"

- ¿Si señor? – se escuchó una voz nerviosa por el comunicador, era Mekai acabando de ser despertado. - ¿Quería.. hablar conmigo?

- Si Mekai, tengo una pregunta, ¿recuerdas aquel hombre que liberó a Sayuri de la Clínica?

- Sí, señor, creo recordarle.

- ¿sabes el nombre de ese maldito?

- Era un espía que provenía de las fuerzas secretas que resguarda el Centro de Investigación.

- ¡¡Pero su nombre, estúpido, quiero saber nombre!! – exclamó Katse exasperado.

- ¿Su nombre? Kentaro, Kentaro Washio, usted lo debe conocer como...

- ¡Impulso Escarlata! – expresó Katse asombrado –Sí yo sabía que lo conocía...¡Si!... bien, Mekai, espero que este todo preparado para la sesión de hoy, no quiero que halla ninguna falla en la transmisión.

- Sí, señor, todo estará arreglado para entonces, ...

- Eso espero.

Y terminando la comunicación Katse sonrió de nuevo.

"Eso no puede ser, no puede ser cierto pero debo asegurarme.." pensaba Katse al salir de su habitación

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A las 10 de la mañana los chicos se encontraban frente al Doctor Nambu. Todos se encontraban cansados y desesperados por tener noticias de su compañero, Jun confortaba a Jinpei quién no se separaba de ella desde que partieron en su misión.

- Hemos interrogado a ese par de muchachos que lograron capturar anoche.

- ¿Saben algo de Ken? – preguntó Joe

El Doctor miró a Joe, y suspiro sin que se dieran cuenta

- No, Joe, no sabe nada acerca de él. 

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué fuimos tras de ellos?

- No es para buscar a Ken, debemos encontrar a un hombre llamado Mekai, un fuerte General de Katse de hace muchos años...

- Eso puede esperar, debemos encontrar a Ken, puede estar en peligro,...

- Quizás ya este muerto... – agregó Jinpei abrazando mas fuerte a su hermana mayor.

- Si podemos encontrar a Mekai podremos detener un plan que implica que Katse se hará mas fuerte.

- Eso puede esperar, Doctor, Ken... – insistía Joe

- Esto no puede esperar, muchachos ¿no comprenden? Si Katse logra su objetivo sería imposible detenerlo

- Sin Ken será mucho mas difícil doctor.

- Si siguen preocupado por Ken, haré que investiguen su paradero.

- ¿¡Quien se puede preocupar en buscarlo exhaustivamente, más que nosotros? – preguntó Jun desesperada

- ¿Qué opinas de mi?-  Preguntó un hombre vestido de rojo apareciendo por la puerta de al lado.

- ¿Tenías que hacer tu entrada triunfal?- preguntó Nambu.

- ¿Usted? ¡Tiene más vidas que un gato! Nunca más pensé en verlo con vida. – expresó Ryu

- ¡Impulso! Pero creímos..., pero no, otra vez no, será muy duro para Ken... – manifestó la joven – si lo encontramos con vida

- Vamos, muchachos no sean pesimistas, así no podrán encontrar nada

- ¿Nos ayudará a encontrar a Ken? – preguntó Jinpei separándose de Jun al ver una clara esperanza en su búsqueda.

- Me he adelantado, tengo aquí el plan de vuelo que autorizo la torre de control para el vuelo de Ken, y según esto, él llego hasta la isla Cien fuegos a dejar un paquete...

- Si, recuerdo que ese viejo mencionó algo así.

- ¿Y por que no lo dijiste antes, tonto?

- Lo siento, Joe, no lo recordaba hasta que lo mencionaron

- Y desafortunadamente, y a la vez es una fortuna, allí se encuentra una un grupo armado al cual pertenecía Mekai. Acabo de dejar a esos dos que capturaron y yo pude lograr lo que el Doctor y sus técnicas de intimidación no pudieron hacer. – señaló Kentaro enviando una descriptiva mirada a su camarada

- Tal vez Ken averiguó algo sin darse y cuenta y quisieron callarlo – reveló G2 a sus compañeros sin darse cuenta del comentario de Impulso

- Ya Joe – objetó Nambu al ver el rostro sombrío y cansado de Joe – descansen un rato antes de partir hacía la Isla.

- No, ¡Iremos inmediatamente Doctor! – exclamó Jinpei con nuevas fuerzas

- No tiene caso que se arriesguen a perder a Ken por no encontrarse en óptimas condiciones, Impulso se adelantará a investigar. Tal vez el y su equipo puedan rescatarlo por si mismos.

El equipo no estaba muy conforme pero en realidad estaban demasiado cansados para ser de mucha utilidad en la búsqueda de su compañero, así que un poco renuentes aceptaron retirarse a descansar tan solo 3 horas, si eso era lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos pudieran recobrar energías, y más que todo el sueño. 

Ninguno se retiro a su lugares y prefirieron quedarse en las instalaciones de la base para obtener mas pronto noticias de la tarea encargada a Impulso, además si Katse sabía la identidad de Gatchaman bien podría saber la de sus demás compañeros.

Jun ponía todas las esperanzas en el padre de Ken, sabía que él no dejaría ningún cabo suelto, ninguna sospecha sin verificar, si con eso conseguía saber el paradero de su único hijo.

Jinpei estaba seguro que Kentaro encontraría algo que les haría llegar hasta Ken, tal vez el mismo podría encontrarlo sin su ayuda, tan solo esperaba que fuera con vida, que no fuera demasiado tarde para rescatarlo.

Joe no estaba tan seguro, Ken no desaparecía sin hablar antes con él, en sus esporádicas huidas del equipo, siempre contaba con él para avisarle cuando llegaría o donde se encontraba, nunca sin su brazalete, brazalete que llevaba el consigo por si acaso lograban encontrarle indefenso. Ahora, debido a las circunstancias de cómo se encontraba su casa al momento de llegar él y Ryu, le hacían pensar lo peor, pero no quería compartirlo con el equipo, trataba de averiguar como Katse supo de su identidad y si ellos se encontraban en la misma situación, porque, sí Katse había logrado descifrar sus identidades, ninguno ya estaría a salvo. Pero si fue así ¿por que no se llevaron también el brazalete que estaba en la mesa? ¿Sería por que el retrato lo cubría? Si sabían de su identidad deberían interesarse por conocer tecnología con que contaba el equipo, un método eficaz para revertir la transformación y poder dejar al equipo indefenso.

Ryu trato de dormir un poco, despejar su mente, y descansar su cuerpo, estar alerta y en condiciones para serle útil al equipo, aún así no dejaba de pensar en como encontró el lugar de Ken, como la regadera del baño aún sonaba cuando ellos llegaron a su casa, tal vez lo habían sacado de la ducha, cuando se encontraba indefenso y sin poder contactar a nadie. Ahora no sabía que esperar y nervioso trato de conciliar el sueño que llegó mas como cansancio que como reposo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cuando Kentaro llego a la Base lo primero que se encontró fue un hangar desierto sin señas de alguna nave extraña ni personas fuera de lo normal, tan solo  se encontró con una jovencita que levantaba los botes de aceite regados en el hangar, no llevaba mas que una simple chamarra de mezclilla y unos pantalones que ya habían cumplido con su objetivo hace ya bastante tiempo.

No habiendo alguien más a quien preguntarle se dirigió a ella, esperaba no causarle mala impresión, llevaba su traje blanco de civil y sus gafas oscuras, procuraba sujetar su sombrero para que no se lo llevara el viento.

- Buenos Días, disculpa..

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – respondió ella de mala gana – Ya todos se marcharon  temprano.

- ¿Se marcharon? ¿Quiénes?

- Los hombres que vinieron estos últimos meses, ¿no viene usted a buscarlos? Creo que terminaron su trabajo... – respondió Suay mientras ataba las bolsas con la basura.

- No yo solo estaba buscando a un muchacho que vino a entregar u paquete por aquí, debió llegar a este hangar de casualidad...

- ¿Ken? 

- Si, ¿lo conociste? – preguntó Kentaro esperando alguna respuesta satisfactoria.

La chica no respondió presentando una desconfianza en su rostro. Kentaro comprendió y le mostró una foto del joven cuando aún era un niño de 7 años, foto que le había proporcionado Nambu hacía muchos años.

- Este era él cuando apenas era un niño, desapareció anoche de su casa y no sabemos nada de él, ¿podrías ayudarme?

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Suay al ver tan tierna imagen y reconocer en ella a su reciente amigo

- Yo soy su padre. 

- El regresó a su casa, creo que no tuvo muchos problemas al entregar el paquete, además aquí compró un regalo para su novia y se fue.

Kentaro sonrío y señalo para despejar la duda de la niña.

- No es su novia, y sí, llamó a casa de sus amigos pero no se presentó. ¿Sabes tu donde hizo la entrega?

- Sí, yo puedo llevarlo, pero tenga cuidado, creo que no lo recibieron muy bien

Mientras se encaminaban hacía el lugar donde Ken hizo su entrega Kentaro preguntaba, pues la gente le parecía mirar con desprecio y desconfianza hablaban a sus espaldas como si temieran algo.

- ¿Quiénes son esos hombres de los que me hablaste?

- Son mala gente que vinieron a construir no sé que en la residencia a donde vamos.

- ¿Por qué dicen que son mala gente?

- Tratan muy mal a las personas de aquí, y unos muchachos de por aquí que pudieron ayudarles a cargar un equipo hasta la colina, dijeron haber visto el emblema de Galactor en unas cuantas cajas.

- ¿Por qué me confías esto a mi? No pudiera ser yo también de ellos?

- El me inspiró mucha confianza señor, - respondió Suay sonrojándose un poco – y quiero asegurarme que este bien.

Kentaro no respondió nada, y solo mostró una fingida sonrisa, tal vez no era parte de Galactor pero también arriesgaba la vida y aún la familia por proteger el bien mundial. Al llegar cerca de la pequeña casa donde Ken encontró a Mekai Impulso le habló a la jovencita:

- Me harías un favor.

- ¿Sí?

- Tal vez veas por aquí a otros chicos de la edad de Ken, tu los reconocerás por que tal vez te pregunten por él, los podrías conducir hasta aquí, en caso de que mi avión aún siga en el hangar.

- ¿Va a tardar mucho? Creí que sólo preguntaría por él.

- Tal vez me lleve un poco mas de tiempo. Muchas gracias por todo.

- Cuídese, esos tipos juegan muy rudo.

- Gracias, creo que podré cuidarme.

Suay se retiró y Kentaro busco la manera de entrar en la residencia sin ser visto por las personas que se encontraban en el cuarto de la entrada.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que Ken había sido visitado por Katse cuando de nuevo apareció ante él, el joven aún no despertaba y le acompañaba Russell y una enfermera.

- ¿Cómo sigue el joven, doctor?- dijo Katse acercándose a la cama y deteniéndose exactamente junto a la cabecera para examinarlo detenidamente

- Un poco débil por la operación pero no creo que presente problemas para el sesión de esta noche.

- ¿Funciona bien el centinela? – preguntó Katse retirando delicadamente el cabello que cubría los ojos de Ken.

- Si, señor, según los monitores no ha tenido problema

Katse sonrió sin importarle el impacto que causaba en el Doctor al ver una expresión que no conocía del rostro de su líder.

- Ahora no podrás escapar de mi, mi pequeño... Quiero que lo mantengan vigilado pero no exhaustivamente, quiero probar algo con el..

Russell no veía en el destino del joven ningún beneficio pero aún así contesto:

- Bien señor, la cámara le vigila día y noche..

- ¿Cuándo podemos trasladarlo a la Isla?

- Sólo espero que despierte, le haremos unas pruebas y estará listo.

- Quiero que todo salga bien, recuerde doctor que sólo le queda una pierna en buen estado.

Instintivamente Russell se llevó la mano a su pierna izquierda, y solo sintió el frío metal de su prótesis, que usaba ya desde hace 17 años.

- no, no se preocupe señor, hoy todo saldrá bien, con éxito.

- No quiero más fallas, he esperado mucho por este momento y nada ni nadie me lo va a arrebatar. 

Y al decir esto Katse dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta soltando una fuerte y estrepitosa carcajada, que hizo temblar a la enfermera e hizo palidecer al Doctor.

Tal vez por el ruido que hizo Katse al salir hizo salir de su sueño a Ken, su corazón latía tan fuertemente que creyó saldría de su pecho, a pesar de que al abrir sus ojos su mirada estaba enturbiada, rápidamente recobro la enfoque en su  visión, y creyó encontrarse mejor. Lo primero que observó fue al doctor a su lado y lo reconoció por el hombre que le había entregado el paquete.

- ¿Usted? ¡usted me trajo aquí!

- Calma muchacho, ¿cómo te sientes?

- ¿Cómo cree que me siento? ¡Sáqueme de aquí! 

- Yo creo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor, Betty, revisa sus signos por favor.

- Si Doctor. – contestó Betty revisando sus signos cardiacos y la herida de la operación

- ¿qué es lo que quieren? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Mas tarde comprenderás todo.

- ¿qué es lo que quiere Katse? ¿ que busca?

- ¿Lo conoces?

- He.. he oído hablar de él.

- Entonces si has oído hablar de él, no hagas mas preguntas que puedan enfuerecerle, ahora, extiende bien tu brazo necesito unas muestras de sangre

Ken no entendía por que les interesaba que estuviera bien de salud si lo que al fin de cuentas quería Katse era torturarle para obtener información y matarle al terminar su labor. ¿O quería algo más? Dejo que Betty hiciera su trabajo, esperaba escapar cuando ya estuviera solo, pues tal y como lo dijo el doctor había recobrado sus fuerzas y esas ataduras que le tenían en cama tal vez podrían parar a un hombre común, pero no a uno con implantes cerabónicos. Pero aún le preocupaba que se los hubieran retirado, pero no sentía ninguna clase de incisión en sus piernas o brazos así que todo debía funcionar correctamente.

- Todo esta correcto doctor, creo que el láser con que cerramos la sutura hizo un buen trabajo, además sus signos son nomales

- Gracias Betty, puedes retirarte.

Así lo hizo Betty y Ken pensó en uno menos, tal vez sería mejor preguntarle de "mejor manera" al Doctor que es lo que tramaba Katse hacer con él antes de escapar del lugar. A punto estaba de tratar de desatar sus ataduras cuando otra enfermera se presentó en el lugar buscando al doctor y llevándoselo consigo. 

En tal situación no le quedo más que escapar, sin obtener mucha información, tal vez la obtendría en el camino. Rompió sus amarres sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y saltó rápidamente de la cama, lo que le hizo marearse momentáneamente y casi perder el equilibrio, respiro profundamente y acomodó un bulto en la cama con las almohadas y lo cubrió con la sábana, no esperaba engañar a alguien mucho tiempo pero al menos le daría oportunidad de hacer algo más.

Por fortuna no había nadie en el oscuro y largo pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación, tan solo al final se observaba un elevador, le pareció demasiado fácil, y muy engañoso, no veía mucha oportunidad en dar a conocer tan rápidamente su huída, así que busco otra alternativa, un conducto de aire cerca de la alacena en su habitación podrían sacarle de allí. Entró y puso la rejilla de nuevo en su lugar sin saber que una cámara oculta le observaba todo el tiempo en su habitación.

Atravesó varias habitaciones hasta llegar a una encrucijada en el ducto, dándole igual cualquier opción, opto por la derecha, al avanzar por su camino encontró otra rejilla que daba a otra habitación vacía, tal parecía un almacén de ropa y provisiones; la sencilla bata que llevaba no le protegía mucho y además le delataba. Vio en ella una oportunidad de conseguir algún uniforme Galactor, al no percibir presencia alguna salió del ducto y puso de nuevo la rejilla en su lugar. 

Después de una corta búsqueda por estantes y cajones encontró un uniforme nuevo de Galactor que le sentó de maravilla, cubrió su rostro con la máscara y respiró un poco mas tranquilo. Al salir observo muchos soldados corriendo en forma estrepitosa y acelerada, una luz roja intermitente recorría la orilla del techo, comprendió que habían detectado su desaparición y que se había activado alguna especie de alarma silenciosa.

- ¿qué haces aquí inútil? ¿no debías estar con tu escuadrón? – preguntó un Jefe Galactor sujetándole por el cuello del uniforme.

- Sí, señor, los perdí un momento..

- ¡Muévete, idiota! ¡Que están bajando a formación en la plataforma!

- ¡Si señor! – exclamó Ken siendo empujado por el grandulón hacia la corriente de Goons que bajaban por las escaleras.

"¡Dios! Creo que estamos bajo tierra, ¿como podré salir de aquí? Será mejor que les siga el juego mientras encuentro la manera"

Ken fue a formarse junto con el resto de los soldados que llevaban la misma cinta en el brazo igual que él. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que los cientos de Goons se encontraban formados, una voz conocida les habló desde una cabina encima de ellos.

Todos los soldados deben estar presentes en este momento, aquellos que no lo estén, recibirán un fuerte castigo por parte de sus Jefes de escuadrón respectivos. Se han activado los sistemas en todas las salidas a fin de evitar el escape de nuestro huésped, y ya que de seguro nos esta escuchando, le informo que es inútil tratar de escapar 

"¿Inútil escapar? ¿Cómo me podrían identificar sin verificar a los cientos o miles de Goons presentes?"

Será mejor que el huésped se entregue o sea entregado inmediatamente, sino quiere recibir un severo castigo.

Todos los soldados miraban de un lado a otro esperando encontrar a un individuo desconocido para ellos, incluso Ken lo hizo para no levantar sospechas.

En vista de que nuestro aviso no ha surgido efecto, no nos queda mas que hacer lo siguiente

Ken no vio nada, pero empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su costado, un dolor que se iba intensificando con el tiempo y que le hizo caer al suelo delante de la mirada de los demás soldados. Ya entendía de que se trataba el aparato que le habían implantado en la cirugía y esperaba que no explotará dentro.

Allí estas, ¿acaso creías que podrías escapar? No nos arriesgaremos por segunda vez, guardias, llévenselo a su habitación ahora sí vigílenlo todo el tiempo, no lo dejen solo ni un minuto

El dolor que sentía Ken había parado pero le hicieron perder el conocimiento no sin antes escuchar la palabras de Katse, ¿segunda vez? ¿Ahora sí?, ¿acaso había caído en alguna clase de trampa o prueba?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kentaro había entrado en la residencia haciéndose pasar por un trabajador que daba los últimos toques en la pintura de una especie de tarima en la que se esperaba pusieran algún tipo de artefacto pesado dado las condiciones con que fue montada la estructura.

- ¿Falta mucho señor? – preguntó un hombre fornido que inmediatamente reconoció Kentaro por Mekai,

- No, señor, estoy dando los últimos retoques. – respondió Impulso sin dejar de pasar la brocha por el frente de la tarima

- Hoy será un gran día para nuestra asociación. – exclamó Mekai cruzando su brazos.

- Eso parece. Creo que la tarima no soportara mucho peso.

- ¿Cómo que no? Yo mismo me asegure que pueda con el peso del proyector y el campo.

- Pues parece muy pequeña.

- ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Diablos! El señor se enojará mucho conmigo si ve que no podrá realizar su sesión con el chico – dijo Mekai subiéndose al estrado

- ¿chico? – murmuró Kentaro dejando de pintar por un momento

- La transferencia debe llevarse a cabo hoy mismo... ¡demonios! ¡Marcos! – gritaba Mekai saltando de la tarima y saliendo del salón - ¡Marcos! ¡Ven aquí! ¿Dónde estas?

Kentaro ya no estaba allí para escuchar mas los gritos de Mekai, había salido en busca de G Force.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Para las 13 horas ya el equipo estaba en la mejor disposición para tomar ordenes o recibir información, para su mala fortuna Kentaro aún no se comunicaba y el equipo estaba cansado de esperar a Impulso por noticias. Habían llegado tan rápido como pudieron a la Isla Cienfuegos

- ¡Vamos Joe! Debemos salir de aquí y buscar por nosotros mismos

- No quiero que esa rata tenga algo que reprochare si sale algo mal en su plan.

- Joe tiene razón debemos esperar a que se comunique con nosotros... – señaló Jun

- Pero el vino hasta aquí, ¿por qué no vamos a donde llevó Ken el paquete? – insistía Jinpei

- Joe, yo puedo transmitirles el mensaje de Kentaro, no creo que halla problema. – apoyó Ryu desde su asiento

Joe trataba de tomar una buena decisión, y no dejarse llevar por los impulsos como frecuentemente lo hacía, pero viendo que todos pensaban igual que él, cedió ante sus compañeros. Esperaba en verdad que Impulso se encontrara aún en la Isla y no perder tiempo valioso en volver a la nave, la cuál por su tamaño, no podía acercarse mucho al pueblo que se encontraba rodeado por colinas y cerros, además no querían llevar los vehículos consigo para no atraer la atención de los curiosos.

- Muy bien, muy bien, vamos, Jin, ¿tienes la dirección?

- ¿Onechan?

- Aquí la tengo Joe

- Bien, Ryu si hay algo inmediatamente nos avisas.

- Sí.

Los tres partieron de la nave y se dirigieron hacia el pueblo, buscando la dirección que tal vez les guiaría a Impulso o con mucha suerte a su compañero. 


	4. ¡Libertad!

Disclaimer : los personajes de Gatchaman pertenecen a Tatsunoko Producciones, los demas son puros inventos míos

Aunque no era su intención hacerlo, llamaron la atención de los ciudadanos por la forma en que vestían, es que eran pocas las personas que se daban el lujo en tener la ropa en excelentes condiciones y además aún no era temporada para los turistas, su única fuente de ingresos.

Jinpei caminaba entre Joe y Jun, asustado por los rostros de aquellos niños desnutridos y ansiosos de recoger alguna moneda o regalo que le pudieran brindar los forasteros, niños y niñas corriendo de un lugar hacia otro, emocionados por tratar de realizar algún favor que les mereciera recompensa de los recién llegados. Jin pensó en su suerte, en la fortuna que tuvo de que su hermana mayor lo adoptará a tan temprana edad y no tener que vivir tan triste realidad, aunque sabía que su trabajo era riesgoso e incluso podría perder la vida en él, sabía que contaba con el cariño y respeto de todo el equipo.

- ¡Dios! Jin pregunta a ese niño donde podemos encontrar esta dirección sino nunca llegaremos.

- ¿tienes alguna moneda que pueda darle, Jun?

- Solo tengo este chocolate

Jin se acercó a un niño que les venía siguiendo el paso casi desde que llegaron, el jovencito se asustó al principio, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Jin, mostró sus dientes grandes y amarillentos.

- ¡Hola! Oye, sabes donde podríamos encontrar esta dirección? – preguntó G4 mostrándole un trozo de papel a su interlocutor.

El niño pareció no entender lo escrito en el papel así que Jinpei leyó en voz alta. Al reconocer el lugar, el chico se ofreció a guiarlos a cambio de unas monedas, cosa que Joe aceptó. Pasando entre callejones próximos a la dirección buscada por el equipo Joe se dio cuenta de que una sombra les seguía muy cerca.

- ¡Oye, niño! Hasta aquí llegas tu, sí es allí donde nos dirigimos – señaló Joe apuntando al lugar cerca de la colina – si es allí, sabremos llegar, toma y gracias.

Joe dio unas cuantas monedas al niño, que tomó con mucho gusto y partió corriendo al poblado a mostrar a su familia el fruto de su poco esfuerzo

Siguieron caminando en silencio una cuadras más hasta que Joe se detuvo cerca de un contenedor de basura para arreglar su agujetas.

- Adelántense ya los alcanzó – sugirió Joe al sentir una presencia aproximándose hacia el.

- Ya hace unos segundos estuvieras muerto muchacho.

- ¡Impulso! Ya sabía yo que alguien nos seguía desde que salimos del pueblo.

- ¡Hey! Equipo...

- ¡Silencio, Idiota! Contigo basta para informarte, después les dirás a los demás, escucha cuidadosamente, esta noche traerán a Ken hasta aquí

- ¿qué? ¿El no se encuentra aquí? ¿Entonces que hacemos aquí si no esta? ¡Vamos a donde se encuentra!

- El caso es que no sé donde esta, inútil, no he logrado averiguarlo

- ¿Qué pasa, Joe?... ¡Impulso! – exclamó Jun al acercarse a su compañero.

- Que tal preciosa..

Jun hizo una mueca y cruzo los brazos

- ¿Ya encontró a Ken? ¿Esta con usted? – preguntó Jinpei

- No, no lo he encontrado, le decía a este imprudente que tienen por líder que lo traerán a este lugar hoy en la noche

- ¿y por que no vamos a buscarle a donde se encuentra?, tal vez sea tarde cuando llegue aquí – sugirió Ryu

- ¡Otro! Les digo que es mejor esperarlos aquí – dijo Impulso un poco desesperado - además, por lo que escuché, el se encuentra bien y con vida, de hecho no quieren que le suceda nada, pues es muy importante para una sesión.

- ¿sesión?¿qué clase de sesión? – preguntó Jun

- Aún no lo sé con exactitud, el caso es que deben de esperarlo, la sesión esta prevista para las 7 de la noche, tienen montado todo un equipo sofisticado de transmisión que apunta a un lugar remoto en la galaxia y hace enlace hasta este pueblo, a esa residencia,...Quisiera averiguar de que se trata.

- ¡destruyamos todo el complejo de una vez!  - exclamó Jin

- No, tonto, ¿no ves que si hacemos eso no traerán a Ken hasta aquí? – dijo Joe seriamente

- ¡Yo no aguanto más! ¿tendremos que esperarlo entonces?

- No queda mas remedio, cariño – Jun frunció el ceño levemente – yo tengo que volver a la residencia, ya que tome el lugar de uno de los hombres que trabajan en la instalación del transmisor de señal.

- ¿y nosotros? ¿tendremos que volver hasta el Fénix?

- Busquen a una chica llamada Suay, ella podrá ayudarlos, adiós y buena suerte, me pondré en contacto cuando llegue el momento.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ken despertó después de 1 hora de pasado el intento de escape, atado con mas fuerza a su habitual cama, se encontraba rodeado de guardias apostados en cada esquina de su habitación. Su costado le dolía de manera particular, y se debía a la presión que había ejercido el aparato que le implantaron quirúrgicamente. Debía ser muy fuerte el dolor para que hubiera logrado que perdiera la conciencia.

Cubierto enteramente de piel negra ceñida al cuerpo, no sabía ni quién o cuando, pero esa ropa no le parecía adecuada para un preso.

- Sería toda una lástima mi querido Ken...  –dijo una voz entrando a la habitación

- ¡Kaste!

- ¿me conoces? Eso confirma mis sospechas.

- ¿Sospechas? No entiendo, no entiendo que es lo que quieren de mí, si van a matarme háganlo ya o déjenme ir.

- No, no lo haré. Eso sería una perdida irreparable para mi.

- ¿Irreparable? No lo creo, hay muchos chicos allá afuera con los que puedas reemplazarme.

- Ninguno, tu eres único, y sabes porque.

Ken enmudeció de repente, había palidecido un poco y Katse se dio cuenta de ello. Aprovecho ese momento de silencio para ordenar a sus guardias que lo esperaran fuera.

- ¿único? – dijo después de recobrar la confianza - No, no soy único, soy un chico normal como cualquier otro...

- ¡Mientes!,  y sabes bien a que me refiero, pero no hay tiempo debes de ser trasladado.

- ¿Ahora?  ¿a donde me llevan?

- A tu destino final, mi querido Gatchaman

Ken palideció más y Katse rió estrepitosamente al ver la reacción del joven.

- ¿Gatchaman? Creo que me confundes

- ¿Crees que te confundo? – dijo Katse acercándose lentamente al joven - De eso no estoy seguro, pero si tus compañeros se aparecen, daré por cierta mi observación, y sería una lástima, por que en verdad eres mas guapo de lo que me imaginaba...

Ken agitó la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver? Aún así tendré el mismo final ¿no? Sea o no Gatchaman, igual terminaras conmigo.

- Te equivocas, si lo eres, me servirán tus habilidades para mi propósito.. – señaló Katse pasando sus finos dedos por la orilla de la cama. – y no morirás

- ¿Y si no lo soy? 

- Entonces me servirás por lo que eres y tampoco morirás... – dijo el villano perdiéndose en esos enormes ojos azules que lo miraban con tanto odio.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Me dirás que es lo que pretendes, maldito ? – exclamó Ken furioso

- Aún no, aún no, mi pequeño desconocido, guardo lo mejor para el final...

Katse tomó a Ken por las mejillas y el joven cerró los ojos con desprecio.

- Aún no, todavía no eres mío...– susurró Katse cerca de los labios del joven.

- ¡Guardias! ¡Pueden entrar! – gritó el despreciable a sus vigías soltando la cabeza de Ken y añadió para su joven apresado – Pronto vendrán a prepararte para el viaje, ya no nos veremos más, sino hasta que dé inició la sesión.

Katse partió y Ken quedo de nuevo sumergido en sus pensamientos vigilado de forma estricta por sus guardianes. Pensabe en que era lo que pretendía Katse y como es que se entero de que el era Gatchaman, aunque de esto ni el mismo estaba seguro si era cierto o no. No encontraba ni una salida y no veía el como sus compañeros pudieran rescatarle, estaba sumido en una profunda depresión, había tomado la decisión de que antes de llegar a realizarse esa sesión de la que tanto hablaba Katse se suicidaría. Antes morir que servir a Katse. Pero aún no estaba listo, aún no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para tomar esa decisión, que había aceptado de antemano desde que había sido Gatchaman. Pero no habiendo otra salida, acepto con resignación la última misión. Pero si merecía sacrificar su vida al menos pensaba en llevarse a Katse con él, el momento de la sesión sería crucial.

Esperaba que al no presentarse el equipo, Katse diera por asentado que él no era Gatchaman y con eso se mantuvieran protegidas las identidades de sus compañeros, pero al no presentarse su equipo, él se encontraría sólo y dudaba mucho poder escapar en las condiciones que se encontraba.

Aún le quedaba mucho por que vivir, por quién vivir y esperaba con mucha suerte poder mostrar sus sentimientos a esa persona, aunque sabía que una vez pasado el peligro y de vuelta a la normalidad con sus compañeros de equipo, de nuevo sería incapaz de expresarse en esos términos hacia Jun. Pero esta vez no sería así, esta vez no veía el como poder escapar de ese lugar, que ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba y bajo que condiciones. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa, preferiría morir antes de servir a Berg Katse.

- Bien, muchachos es por aquí. – dijo la enfermera Betty entrando por la puerta seguida de cuatro hombres altos y fornidos que llevaban el uniforme de las fuerzas Galactor – Este es el joven, el Señor Katse ha ordenado que se le trate con mucho cuidado o sufrirán las consecuencias. Denme un minuto nada más.

Betty saco una jeringa que traía en su bolsillo derecho y  lo insertó en un pequeño frasco que llevaba en su otro bolsillo, y sonriendo amablemente se acercó a un pálido Ken .

- no te preocupes cariño, no te va a doler, solo te pondrá a dormir un poco hasta que lleguemos a la Isla. – decía la mujer mientras aplicaba la dosis al joven. – Bien, muchachos en cinco minutos mas, pueden llevárselo.

Ken trató de fingir que dormía, trató de luchar contra el sueño, pero no pudo vencerlo, pasados cinco minutos ya no tuvo por que fingir, se encontraba totalmente dormido e indefenso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- hemos caminado por esta misma calle ya cuatro veces y nos empiezan a mirar con desconfianza – dijo Jun acercándose a Joe.

- No lo logre ver al niño que nos llevó a la colina, tal vez el nos pueda decir quién es Suay. – agregó Jinpei volteando para todos lados de cuando en cuando – ya me cansé de caminar y tengo sed.

- Yo tengo hambre, que daría yo por una hamburguesa – declaró Ryu frotando su abultado estómago - ¿No habría por aquí alguna Big Mac?

- No creo que allá aquí ni siquiera los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una Big Mac – dijo Joe recargándose en la pared de una casa que parecía deshabitada mientras que Jinpei frotaba sus cansados pies sobre la orilla de una vieja jardinera.

- ¿quién será esa chica llamada Suay?

- ¿Me buscaban? – preguntó la voz de una niña que salía de la ventana tapiada de la casa.

- ¿quién eres? – preguntó Joe desconfiado hasta no ver el verdadero rostro de sus interlocutora. -¿por qué no te presentas?

- ¡Aquí estoy, aquí estoy! ¿contento? – dijo Suay saliendo de la casa – ustedes deben de ser los amigos de Ken, ¿cierto?

- ¿Tu lo conoces?

- Sí, también a su padre. ¿Vienen a buscarlo?

- Sí, el dijo que tu podrías ayudarnos – respondió Jun acercándose para ver mejor los ojos de la niña que eran muy dulces y grandes.

- Por favor podrías darnos un poco de agua, tengo sed...

- Sí, claro pasen.

- ¿aquí? – preguntó Jinpei al ver que la niña les invitaba a pasar a la casa abandonada - ¿aquí es donde vives?

- ¡Jinpei! – exclamó Jun dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda a su hermano menor.

- No te preocupes, Jun, aquí no tengo muchos lujos pero estoy a gusto y nadie me molesta.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Ken me lo dijo, ¿te gusto el regalo que te llevó?

- ¿regalo? No, yo aún no lo he visto. 

- ¡Ah! Entonces no diré nada.. Allí hay unas sillas, Jinpei, solo tengo tres, no muy buenas pero sirven, no acostumbro a tener muchos invitados. – dijo la jovencita con una suave sonrisa - ¿tienen hambre? ¿quieren algo de comer?

- ¡Si! – exclamó Ryu – estoy famélico, no he comido nada desde anoche.

- ¡Ryu! – exclamó Jun mirándolo con ojos amenazadores

- Jun, no te preocupes, mientras no acabe con todo mis reservas no hay problema.

Jinpei se encontraba contento de descansar al mecerse en una vieja mecedora de madera que todavía se encontraba muy resistente. Un gato pequeño de color gris se acercó a sus pies y Jinpei lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Que lindo! ¿es tuyo Suay?

- Sí, mas bien yo soy de él, por que el ya vivía aquí cuando yo llegue, creo que su mamá lo dejo aquí y desde entonces no se separa de mí.

- ¿cómo se llama? 

- Michu

- ¿Michu? Raro nombre pero le queda bien a este gato.

Ryu tomó asiento en un pequeño banco de madera que amenazaba con caerse con tan tremendo peso, mientras que Jun trataba de mantener el equilibrio en una silla muy alta y angosta, tal parecía que era ideal para un bebé.

Joe miraba desde la ventana a la gente pasar por entre las tapias que ocultaban su rostro, desde allí podía verse con certeza a toda la gente que se dirigiera a la colina, incluso se podría ver cuando un cargamento o escuadrón llegarán a la entrada de la residencia. Suay sacaba agua de un pequeño cántaro que estaba acostumbrada a usar, un poco de pan y queso se podían ver sobre la vieja mesa del centro. 

- Tienes muy buena vista aquí.

- ¿Sí?, no me había fijado en eso. Toma Jinpei, un poco de agua fresca.

- ¡Gracias! Me moría de sed – contestó Jin llevándose el vaso a la boca y no soltarlo hasta beber de la última gota de agua, mientras el gato se frotaba contra su camisa.

- Tu... disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Ryu

- Bueno, Ryu sólo tengo pan y queso que ofrecerte, espero que sea suficiente para ti.

- ¡Gracias! En este momento podría comer piedras si les pusieras un poco de queso encima.

Jun se acercó a Joe que no quitaba la vista de la colina.

- ¿tu crees que Ken esté bien? ¿no deberíamos entrar y esperarlo desde dentro?

- Sí ellos se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí antes de que lo trasladen, se perderá todo y no volveremos a ver a Ken.

- ¡Pero esta espera!... Es demasiado... – dijo Jun conteniendo una lágrima.

Joe se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Jun sollozaba entre sus brazos y  pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de su compañero.

- No quiero que me vea Jin...

- No te preocupes él esta ocupado jugando con el gato.

- ¿Ryu?

- Esta comiendo y ya sabes cuando come no le hace caso a nada ni a nadie.

Jun esbozó una triste sonrisa y Joe la abrazó mas fuerte.

- Joe... Tengo miedo, Ken esta solo y no se lo que Katse pueda llegar a hacerle...

- No te preocupes, ya hemos estado en situaciones así, todo saldrá bien...

- Hueles bien

- ¿Qué? Ah, gracias. ¿te gusta la colonia?

- Sí...Me gusta

Jun tenía la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Joe y su mano izquierda sobre su hombro, Joe rodeaba gentilmente la cintura de Jun con ambos brazos.

- Jun...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en nosotros?...

- ¡Joe! – exclamó ella apartándose un poco de él – no me malentiendas.

- Jun, solo quisiera saber si hay alguna oportunidad ... Alguna oportunidad...¡Diablos!

- Joe, ¿que pasa? – preguntó Jun al ver que Joe se separaba repentinamente de ella. Suay los había visto y parecía no comprender lo que sucedía. 

- ¿Necesitan algo más? Tengo que salir para el hangar a terminar un trabajo que tengo allí, pero regresare para las 6.

- ¿Trabajas en el hangar?

- Sí, ¿necesitan algo?

- ¿Podrías avisarnos? Si por favor ves algún cargamento o embarque extraño que llegue...

- Sí, seguro que es por avión, no hay otro medio para llegar aquí ¿o sí?

- Bueno, esta el embarcadero, pero para llegar hasta el pueblo, necesitarían mucho tiempo, además creo que llegarán por avión por que así lo han hecho anteriormente.

- ¿tu sabes de lo que estamos hablando? ¿sabes a que nos referimos? – preguntó Joe desconfiando de ella.

- Creo saber de lo que se trata, por lo que supe por el padre de Ken, y lo que he escuchado de ustedes, deben esperar a que llegue algo a la residencia de la colina, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, esperamos que traigan a Ken

- ¡Jinpei!

- Me lo supuse, no se preocupen, yo les avisaré...

- ¡espera! – exclamó Joe sujetándola del brazo ante el asombro de todos - ¡no podemos confiar en ti!

- ¡Joe!

- Jun, ella sabe que estamos aquí y que esperamos a Ken, ¿quién nos dice que no irá a avisarles a ellos de nuestro paradero? ¿cómo sabemos que ella no es una de ellos?

- Tiene razón – señaló Ryu – ella sabe demasiado.

- Ryu, ella nos ha ayudado, ella no puede ser una de ellos. – dijo Jinpei defendiéndola – además Kentaro confió en ella y Ken también.

- Tal vez ese fue su error y por eso no damos con él.

- ¿Crees que Kentaro se halla equivocado?

- No lo sé Jun, pero no quiero cometer ningún error.

- ¿quieres que me quede aquí? Si eso quieres lo haré, pero creo que les sería de mas utilidad si estoy en el hangar ¿no creen?

- ¿Joe?  

- Tal vez alguien pueda ir en su lugar.

- No lo creo, a mi ya me conocen de hace tiempo, si alguien mas va y ellos no lo conozcan, levantaran sospechas, ya mucho hicieron al llegar hasta aquí, ¿no creen? Tienen suerte de que ninguno de los grupos de hombres que llegan los halla visto. Ustedes no lucen como gente de este pueblo.

- ¿crees que notarán nuestra presencia?

- Tal vez, tal vez no. Pero yo no me arriesgaría, se acerca la noche y es cuando esta gente hace su trabajo y se le puede ver andando por las calles en grupos de 10.

- Que Jinpei te acompañe.

- No lo dejarán entrar, desde que esos grupos empezaron a llegar, se han vuelto más desconfiados. Así que no te queda más que confiar en mi.

- Esta bien, pero si algo le llega pasar a Ken o a cualquiera de nosotros por tu culpa, yo te sabré buscar hasta en el mismo infierno si posible.

- No te preocupes, Joe, en cuanto llegué un cargamento que me parezca... un momento... – exclamó Suay rascándose la cabeza de manera singular - ¿qué es lo que estoy buscando?

Todo el equipo volteo la mirada evitando reírse de la pregunta de Suay.

- Oigan, yo también arriesgo mi cabeza en esto, ¿no creen?, con esos tipos no se juega, ¿saben?

- Lo siento Suay, tienes razón, no había pensado en el peligro que corres si saben que nos estas ayudando.

- Joe, ¿no crees que debamos de decirle la verdad?, tal vez corramos un riesgo, pero nosotros lo elegimos, en cambio ella, no tiene por que correrlo.

- ¡Jun! Si el doctor se entera que alguien sabe de nosotros, ¡nos despelleja vivos!

Suay no se daba por entendida y mostraba una sonrisa franca y sincera, Jinpei seguía acariciando al gato que estaba en sus piernas y Ryu frotaba su estómago con placer como reposando la comida. Jun y Joe parecían tener una discusión en un cuarto aparte.

- No Jun, ella no debe saber quienes somos nosotros, y quien es Ken.

- Si tienen a Ken, y saben quien es él, por lógica pronto sabrán quienes somos los demás.

- Pero no por nosotros.

- ¿Entonces esa niña ira a ciegas a hacer un trabajo que nos corresponde a nosotros?

- ¡Jun!

- ¡Joe! Ella tiene derecho a saber por que se arriesga, si no, no la enviaremos, y se quedará aquí...

- ¡Bien! Eso es lo que yo digo.

- ¿Entonces prefieres esperar a que esa gente llegue hasta la colina y ponga en peligro a la gente del pueblo? ¿vamos esperar aquí hasta entonces?

- ¡Jun! Sólo quiero hacer lo correcto.

- Entonces, déjala ir al hangar y una vez que ellos lleguen ella nos avisará.

- Pero tendríamos decirle que es lo que tiene que esperar, tendríamos que decirle que es a Ken a quien transportan hasta aquí. Y ella se preguntará por que él, y por que nosotros y tendríamos que decirle quienes somos.

- Yo me arriesgaría, no sé que tiene esa chica pero confió en ella, algo me dice que podemos contar con ella.

- ¡Jun!

- ¡Dios! Vas a gastar mi nombre, es tu decisión Joe, yo solo te aconsejó como lo haría con Ken. – exclamó Jun cruzando los brazos y recargándose cerca de la ventana.

- ¿A el si lo aconsejas? – preguntó Joe acorralándola al apoyarse en su brazo izquierdo y poniéndola a ella entre la pared y su brazo. 

La cara de Jun parecía mas suave y tersa al darle los rayos del atardecer sobre su rostro, la tibia brisa del viento que se colaba por las tapias de la ventana movía casi rítmicamente sus largos cabellos.

- ¡Joe! – exclamó apenada.

- Tu puedes acabarte mi nombre si quieres, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo...

- ¡Joe! – volvió a exclamar Jun sonrojando sus mejillas

- Te ves tan hermosa, ¡Diablos! Quisiera...

Los labios de ambos se encontraban muy cerca, el los miraba de manera que ella sentía su corazón latir de manera desenfrenada, y le hizo desear por un momento, tan solo un momento...

Joe la beso tiernamente, Jun no hizo nada por alejarlo ni atraerlo, sus labios eran tan cálidos, su beso fue largo, demasiado para ella, demasiado para él que no esperaba una oportunidad como esa y menos en esas circunstancias.

- No, Joe, por favor... – dijo ella saliéndose por debajo del brazo

- Jun ¿acaso tu y Ken?... Suay...

- Disculpen no quise interrumpirlos, pero si me voy a ir es mejor que sea ahora, así que espero su decisión. 

Jinpei y Ryu también entraron a la habitación contigua y el mas joven se dio cuenta de la última frase dicha por Joe y al ver a su hermana en un rincón del cuarto con ambas manos en el rostro entendió lo que había pasado y frunció el ceño al ver a Joe.

- Joe, Jinpei y yo hablamos, y confiamos en ella, pero respetamos tu decisión.

- Sí, en ella **sí** se puede confiar, no espera cualquier ocasión para traicionar a un amigo. – agregó Jinpei cruzando seriamente los brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. 

El joven miraba con recelo a su compañero y mordía levemente su labio superior

- ¿Jinpei? – preguntó su hermana - ¿te sucede algo?

- Nada, onechan... Ya quiero que Ken aniki, vuelva, será todo mejor aquí cuando el este con nosotros.

- Bien, en visto de que todos están en contra mía, ella tendrá que saber la verdad.

- Sí es problema para ustedes de que yo me enteré de algo confidencial, mejor no me lo digan, y sólo díganme que es lo que voy a esperar al hangar. Supongo que es a Ken...

- Bueno, será mejor que te explique. Tu sabes que vinimos a buscar a nuestro compañero, ¿verdad? –empezó Jun

- Cierto, y después vino su padre también.

- Sí, creemos que el cargamento que llegue al hangar se trata de él. – continuo Ryu – Pero no sabemos bajo que condiciones llegué.

- ¿Ken?

- Sí, ellos lo tienen y lo queremos rescatar, no sabemos si viene en una caja, una cápsula de contención o como lo cierto es que.. Nosotros somos G Force – terminó Joe

- ¿G force?

- ¿no conoces de G Force? ¿El phoenix? – preguntó Jinpei con incredulidad.

- No, no sé nada de eso, ¿son acaso una banda de rock o algo así?

- No, somos un equipo que... bueno el caso es que nosotros somos los buenos y ellos los malos, ellos tienen a nuestro líder y creemos que le quieren hacer daño.

- ¿Líder? ¿Se trata de una pelea entre ustedes y esos hombres?

- Mira, Suay, ellos pertenecen al clan Galactor, que tratan de conquistar este planeta por cualquier medio y es lo que nosotros tratamos de evitar, creemos que ellos han descubierto la identidad de Ken y deben salvarlo a como de lugar, por eso es tan importante para nosotros el que nos ayudes.

- ¿Galactor? He visto su emblema en varios paquetes que descargan al llegar al hangar.

- ¿Si no sabes de G Force, como sabes de Galactor? – preguntó Joe desconfiadamente

- Por que unos chicos de por aquí vieron el emblema y me dijeron, pero no sabía a que se referían mas que no son gente muy agradable. Bueno, chicos, al final ¿van a confiar en mí?, lo único que debo de vigilar es que llegue Ken en uno de sus aviones, ¿no?

- ¡Sí! 

- Por favor Suay, ten cuidado, queremos que Ken regrese con bien pero también nos preocupamos por ti. Si crees que no puedas llevar a cabo el trabajo dínoslo y te entenderemos ¿correcto? – aclaró Jun poniendo su mano en su hombro derecho.

- ¡Ja! ¿Que no puedo con el trabajo? Yo soy la que me estoy ofreciendo, no se preocupen, solo les quiero pedir algo.

- Suay en esto no hay recompensa de ninguna especie pero..

- No, no quiero eso Joe, solo quisiera ir con ustedes cuando termine todo esto.

- Bien Suay creo que no hay problema por eso. ¿Tienes con que comunicarte para acá?

- Sí, mira aquí dejaré este radio, tengo otro allá en el casillero del hangar, yo me comunicaré por si veo algo sospechoso.

- No te arriesgues Suay, si ves que no puedes comunicarte no te preocupes, ellos tienen que llegar hasta aquí y los estaremos esperando.

- ¿qué haré después de que allá pasado todo? ¿dónde nos encontraremos?

El equipo se miró el uno al otro y le dejaron la palabra a Joe.

- Llévate el radio cuando salgas de allí, ve hacia la playa del norte y nosotros pasaremos por ti. 

- Bien. Suerte chicos nos vemos luego.

- ¿no te llevaras nada para el viaje?

- No tengo mucho que llevarme, Jinpei, sería un estorbo, todo lo que necesito se encuentra aquí, en esta mochila. Adiós

Suay salió de la casa con una sonrisa en el rostro como siempre lo hacía y recogiendo su cabello con una cinta como acostumbraba. El equipo la vio alejarse desde la ventana y perderse entra las calles desoladas del pueblo. Las 4 de la tarde estaban dando y los jóvenes no sabían si podría esperar hasta las 7 de la noche por su compañero, no sabían a ciencia cierta si fue lo mejor al confiarle tan delicado trabajo a una adolescente pero tal vez su juventud y nobleza fue su mejor carta de recomendación.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Berg Katse se encontraba solo y pensativo en sus habitaciones, tratando de conservar la mayor sangre fría para su comunicación con Sosai X antes de la sesión, se arrodilló ante una gran pantalla en negro en la pared y meditó.

Una gran luz incandescente se presentó en la pantalla, Sosai X había hecho su aparición respondiendo al llamado de Berg Katse.

- Berg Katse... – llamó la voz computarizada.

- Mi señor Sosai – respondió Katse bajando la cabeza con sumo respeto

- ¿Acaso no sabes que debo descansar antes de la sesión?

- Lo siento, mi señor, le pido mil disculpas por haberle interrumpido, pero lo que necesito decirle es de suma importancia.

- Habla

- Quisiera saber si es posible que la sesión se llevé a cabo en otro individuo destinado a ser el portador de su poder, señor.

- ¿Otra persona, que no seas tu? No entiendo Katse, explícate.

- Si mi señor, verá, hemos encontrado al niño aquél que se había preparado en el proyecto génesis, ¿recuerda señor?, ahora es un joven saludable que cumple con los requisitos de manera satisfactoria, y esta listo para ser el nuevo portador de su poder.

- ¿Te refieres al hijo de esa mujer? ¿A tu hijo?

- Sí, señor.

- ¿el esta preparado? ¿Desea tomar tu lugar?

- Aun no esta consciente del poder y responsabilidad que llevará hacia usted señor, aún no sabe que será el próximo regidor del planeta señor, claro, con el consentimiento de mi señor. Pero estoy seguro que no habrá problema de asimilación, tal como ocurrió en mi, ocurrirá en el.

- Katse, no puede haber dos portadores en el planeta, al ser él el único portador tu deberás renunciar a tu poder para entregárselo a él.

- Lo sé señor. Es por eso que pido a usted, mi señor, me de la oportunidad de realizar la sesión primero con el y una vez realizado esto pueda usted proceder a realizar el resto de la transferencia.

- Quiero presenciarlo todo. ¿Estas seguro de que puede llevarse a cabo?

- Sí mi señor, una vez que mi poder este en el, usted podrá efectuar la transformación total en su pensamiento para que sea fiel en todo momento a la causa Galactor, señor.

- Bien Katse, tu transferirás tu poder al joven, después yo me encargare de su mente y voluntad, y será él próximo dirigente de las fuerzas Galactor. Has sido un buen sirviente, es por eso que no perderás de todo el poder que llevas ahora, guiarás al joven en sus primeros pasos y te sabré recompensar.

- Gracias mi señor, se lo agradezco mucho. Me retiró pues a cumplir mis deberes.

- Bien, en unas horas te verás libre de un gran peso y responsabilidad.

- Me retiro señor, y nuevamente gracias.

Así se dio por concluida la transmisión entre Katse y su señor Sosai X. Katse al fin levantó la cabeza, su rostro revelaba una extraña sonrisa y sus labios pronunciaron una sola palabra. "Libertad".


End file.
